Recuerda el tiempo
by Daga Saar
Summary: Basado en un plotbunny de Kurai Neko. Un incidente extraño durante la Batalla de las Doce Casas evita un par de muertes y cambia el resto de la historia para algunos de los Caballeros de Atenea. ¿De dónde salió este segundo Milo de Escorpión que parece conocer todos los secretos de Afrodita de Piscis?
1. Cuando los hilos de la historia

**Recuerda el tiempo**

 _Do you remember the time_

 _When we fell in love?_

"Remember the time", Michael Jackson

 **1\. Cuando los hilos de la historia se tuercen y la narración cambia**

Las corrientes de la Tormenta Nebular arreciaban. Nada estaba ocurriendo como Afrodita había esperado que sucediera. Aquella debería haber sido una victoria fácil, después de todo, eran tan solo cinco chiquillos de Bronce que apenas acababan de reclamar sus armaduras, no deberían haber sido capaces de cruzar la Primera Casa.

"Maldito seas mil veces, Mu de Aries."

Andrómeda…

"Shun, su nombre es Shun."

Shun había resistido a pie firme tanto las Rosas Demonio como las Rosas Piraña. Era algo digno de admiración, pero Afrodita no podía darse el lujo de decirle todas las cosas buenas que pensaba de él en ese momento. Era preciso poner fin a esa pelea y lanzarse escaleras arriba para asegurarse de que el otro no pudiera llegar hasta su Patriarca.

Era su deber el mantenerlo a salvo.

Invocó su tercera técnica de las rosas. La Rosa Sangrienta.

Hacía apenas un par de semanas que se sentía seguro de poder dominar esa técnica en particular. No la había empleado todavía en una persona (a decir verdad, tampoco en un animal, solo había probado clavar la rosa en trozos de carne de res). Hubiera preferido no ensayarla tan pronto en un enemigo, pero el muchacho parecía dispuesto a dar todo de sí. No podía menos que honrarlo empleando todos sus recursos para acabar con él.

La rosa voló hacia Shun, la Tormenta Nebular logró frenarla un poco y Afrodita comprendió que no había podido clavarla en su pecho tan profundamente como le habría gustado. Aquello no garantizaba una muerte tan rápida como se suponía que fuera.

¡Y Shun seguía insistiendo en ofrecerle oportunidades para rendirse! Era demencial. Si estuvieran en el mismo bando (como debería ser), muy probablemente acabaría protegiendo a aquel idiota como a un hermanito menor, aunque Death y Shura se rieran de él a diario por tener el corazón tan blando.

Pero eran enemigos, el chico era un traidor y sus amigos habían dado muerte a dos de las tres únicas personas que eran importante en la vida de Afrodita. Y la tercera persona corría peligro, las rosas que tapizaban la escalinata hasta el palacio le transmitían inquietud, al parecer, Pegaso estaba avanzando mucho más de lo que debería ser posible.

Así pues, invocó la segunda Rosa Sangrienta, consciente de que eso era algo inaudito en la historia de los Caballeros de Piscis. Esta vez la lanzaría con todas sus fuerzas, para superar las ráfagas de viento invocadas por el cosmos de Shun.

¡Ese cosmos era impresionante! ¡No debería pertenecer a un humano! ¡Era casi divino!

Supo que su intento iba a acabar en desastre cuando la Tormenta Nebular se intensificó todavía más: no estaba haciendo más lenta su rosa ¡estaba desviándola hacia él!

No iba a poder esquivarla, estaba demasiado agotado como para moverse a la velocidad necesaria para…

Un violento tirón a uno de sus brazos lo sacó de la trayectoria de la rosa, que fue a ensartarse (hasta la base del tallo, ahora sí) en la columna que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Basta! ¡Deténganse los dos!

La persona que acababa de salvarle la vida lo mantenía abrazado, pero esa voz…

-¡¿Escorpión?!

Era Milo, Milo de Escorpión. ¿Qué hacía ahí sin su armadura? ¿Y por qué lucía… distinto?

"¿Qué sucede? Es como si hubiera envejecido de repente."

Pero eso no importaba. Milo se había dejado vencer y ahora detenía su combate. Era un traidor, igual que Mu, que Aldebarán, que Aioria y que Shaka…

-¡Traidor! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Tú los ayudaste! ¡Death Mask y Shura están muertos por tu culpa, desdichado!

-¿Qué…?

Afrodita apartó a Milo de un empujón y sacó fuerzas de donde ya no había para invocar una tercera rosa, lista para beberse la sangre de uno de sus enemigos. Sabía que no sería capaz de generar una cuarta, eso exigía demasiado de su fuerza vital… ¿a cuál de los dos debía matar? ¿Y por qué ese idiota de Milo parecía sorprendido de que le gritara?

-¡Pero no les servirá de nada! ¡Pegaso jamás podrá superar mis rosas demonio antes de que se ponga el sol y ni siquiera mi muerte alejará las rosas si yo no lo quiero! ¡El Patriarca está a salvo de ustedes y de su diosa impostora!

Milo reaccionó, volvió a rodearlo con un brazo y usó su mano libre para apretar las mejillas de Afrodita, justo con la fuerza necesaria y en el ángulo correcto para convertir su boca en un puchero ridículamente adorable, cosa que el Caballero de Piscis odiaba con toda el alma desde la infancia.

-¡Sören, por lo que más quieras, escúchame! ¡Ya perdiste a Death y a Shura! ¡Si quieres que Saga sobreviva a esto, tienes que hacerme caso!

Aquella maniobra absurda cumplió su propósito: Afrodita parpadeó desconcertado, la rosa cayó de su mano.

-Tú… tú no eres Escorpión –logró decir.

-Oh, sí que lo soy, pero eso no importa ahora. Tú quieres salvar a Saga y tú… -Milo dirigió una mirada de reojo a Shun- quieres salvar a Atenea y a tus amigos.

-Ella no… -empezó Afrodita.

-Cállate, Sören –interrumpió Milo-. Retira las rosas demonio.

-Pero… Saga…

-Saga estará bien, te lo prometo. Retira las rosas.

Milo soltó a Afrodita y este se quedó mirándolo fijamente. A Shun le sorprendió el darse cuenta de que el Caballero de Piscis ya no se veía ni tan seguro ni tan arrogante como al principio de su combate.

-¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?

-La misma persona que me dijo que es Saga a quien has estado protegiendo desde que tenías ocho años.

Dos de sus secretos mejor guardados. Lo miró boquiabierto por un instante, pero se repuso, su misión como Guardián de la Última Casa estaba primero que todo. ¡Era su deber proteger a su Patriarca! Respondiendo a un esfuerzo sobrehumano, las rosas demonio de la escalinata no solo aumentaron en cantidad, sino que además empezó a brotar del suelo lo que no tardaría en transformarse en la Barrera de Zarzas, una técnica que jamás había ejecutado a una escala tan grande.

-¡Terco como una mula! –exclamó Milo, la uña de su índice derecho se extendió, anunciando que se preparaba para usar Antares-. ¡Sabes que tienes límites, idiota! ¡Es tu vida lo que sostiene a las rosas fuera del lugar que les corresponde y no podrás aguantar mucho más una cantidad tan grande de rosales! ¡Te está sangrando la nariz, detente ahora!

Por supuesto, había mentido al decir que las rosas permanecerían en la escalinata incluso si él moría, pero no esperaba que ninguno de los dos supiera ese detalle. ¿De dónde había sacado aquel traidor tanta información? Sí, estaba sangrando y eso empeoraba la dificultad para respirar que experimentaba desde unos minutos antes, pero se plantó con firmeza entre ellos y la Barrera de Zarzas que seguía creciendo para lanzarle a ambos una mirada desafiante.

-Pasarán de aquí solo sobre mi cadáver –anunció.

Para su horror y escándalo, Milo se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras, Sören.

Vio venir la Aguja Escarlata, consciente de que tenía todavía menos oportunidad de esquivarla que a su Rosa Sangrienta. De todos modos, lo intentó, y por eso lo que pudo haber sido un pinchazo se convirtió en una herida larga en su cuello.

Se llevó una mano a la herida para contener la sangre. ¿Qué vendría después?

-Sé que esto no te matará.

Milo se acercaba a él con un pañuelo en la mano, Afrodita intentó apartarse, tambaleante, pero Milo lo agarró con firmeza, lo hizo sostener el pañuelo contra la herida como un apósito y lo ayudó a sentarse, con la espalda apoyada contra la columna en la que había quedado clavada la rosa blanca. Ya la Barrera de Zarzas desaparecía y las rosas demonio se retiraban, porque el Caballero de Piscis no tenía fuerza suficiente para tenerse en pie, mucho menos para sostenerlas.

Quería maldecirlo, escupirle a la cara cuando menos, pero los tres recibieron en ese momento un impacto inesperado a través del cosmos: otro Caballero de Oro acababa de morir.

-Camus… -murmuró Milo.

Afrodita lo vio apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño, como alguien que experimenta un dolor intenso e intenta dominarse.

-Ha peleado hasta el último momento –dijo Afrodita, que no logró decir en ese momento ninguna de las cosas crueles que hubiera querido.

-No debí perder tanto tiempo tratando de razonar contigo, se me había olvidado lo cabeza dura que eres –Milo le apartó el cabello de la cara, luego hizo algo que descolocó por completo a Afrodita: se tocó el corazón con el dedo índice y luego tocó los labios de Afrodita con el mismo dedo, ¿qué significaba aquello?-. Tu sangre tardará unos diez minutos en neutralizar mi veneno. Quédate aquí y no te muevas. ¡Shun! ¡Vamos, Seiya va a necesitar ayuda!

Afrodita los vio partir escaleras arriba, totalmente libres ya de rosas. Habría dado el alma con tal de ponerse en pie e impedirles llegar hasta el palacio, pero solo le quedaba el agotamiento, el dolor y la humillación de saberse derrotado.

Cerró los ojos un instante, pero un destello de luz lo obligó a abrirlos de nuevo, alarmado: el último rayo del sol acababa de rebotar en el sagrado escudo de la Atenea Parthenos, un instante después de que se apagara la luz de Piscis en el reloj de fuego. Pegaso… ¿Pegaso pudo superar a Saga?

Empezó a llorar, desesperado. Todavía percibía el cosmos de su Patriarca en el palacio, pero, al pie de las Doce Casas, empezaba a notar ahora cómo se elevaba otro cosmos. Uno cálido, gentil, inmensamente poderoso.

El cosmos de una diosa.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nota:** Sören es un nombre sueco, se deriva del nombre en latín "Severus", el cual significa, "severo", "serio" o "estricto".


	2. Cuando hay uno de más

**2\. Cuando hay uno de más y no es gemelo de nadie**

" _La única medalla que he ganado en la vida  
era de hojalata y decepción.  
No tenía salida el callejón del cuartel  
para el desertor del batallón  
de los nacidos para perder."_

"Nacidos para perder", Joaquín Sabina

* * *

Fueron diez minutos larguísimos, con vocación de eternidad, al menos desde el punto de vista de Afrodita.

Para cuando su sangre logró neutralizar el veneno de Escorpión y pudo ponerse en pie, ya sentía cerca una pequeña procesión de Caballeros que acompañaba aquel cosmos cálido.

Hubiera deseado echar a correr escaleras arriba, donde seguía percibiendo un combate encarnizado que no involucraba solo a Saga y el Caballero Pegaso, sino también al resto de los jóvenes invasores de Bronce, pero solo habría conseguido colapsar a medio camino. Tendría que caminar.

Y así como se encontró ante la muchacha que portaba la sagrada Niké, rodeada por su séquito de traidores. Entonces pudo comprobar que algo enloquecedor estaba sucediendo (además de todas las horribles imposibilidades que se estaban dando): Milo estaba ahí, ataviado con la armadura de Oro de Escorpión, mirándolo con rencor… y sin haber bajado primero del palacio.

Shaka (¿cómo no?) fue el primero en hablar.

-Así que Andrómeda te derrotó y decidió perdonarte la vida.

-A mí no me venció un Caballero de Bronce: me traicionó un Caballero de Oro –siseó Afrodita.

-¿De quién hablas? –preguntó Shaka.

Afrodita cerró la boca y levantó la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso. No tenía necesidad de decir que había otro Milo en el Santuario, uno que no llevaba armadura y que parecía mayor que el que estaba ahí, contemplándolo con evidente disgusto.

-Arrodíllate ante la señorita –ordenó un hombre mayor, que (a todas luces) no era un guerrero sagrado. ¿Un sujeto corriente estaba diciéndole qué hacer a un Caballero de Oro? El orden natural del universo tenía que estar de cabeza.

-No sé quién sea tu señorita. No le debo lealtad y no tengo por qué rendirle pleitesía.

Afrodita puso sus manos tras la espalda y adoptó la posición de descanso propia de un militar. De nada valdría decirles que si se ponía de rodillas en ese momento, luego no sería capaz de ponerse en pie y subir lo que le faltaba de la escalinata para asistir a Saga.

-No me toques –advirtió a la diosa cuando esta se aproximó a él.

-Has dicho que no me debes lealtad, sea, pero yo no te debo obediencia –respondió ella, con una sonrisa dulce, antes de apoyar una mano en el pecho de Afrodita, a la altura del corazón y empezar a elevar su cosmos.

-¡Señorita! ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?! –exclamó el sujeto calvo que parecía tan preocupado por ella.

-No pude salvar a los otros, a este no voy a perderlo –replicó ella.

-No soy un cachorro extraviado y no necesitas desperdiciar nada en mí, sanaré de estas heridas por mis propios medios.

-Eso es cierto –reconoció Saori-, pero tardarás y puede que luego necesites un largo reposo. Sin embargo, o mucho me equivoco o antes de que termine el día vamos a necesitar tu talento y conocimiento. No hay en esta generación otro Caballero que cuente con el don de curar en la misma medida que tú y además has recibido entrenamiento como sanador desde la infancia. Eres lo más cercano a un médico con lo que contamos en este momento.

-Sabes demasiado de mí –murmuró Afrodita, sombrío. Muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que el cosmos de la diosa estaba haciendo que se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Mitsumasa Kido investigó a fondo el Santuario durante muchos años. Sin duda nos acompañarás, ¿verdad?

Afrodita no correspondió a su sonrisa y se limitó a mantener una distancia prudente del resto de quienes la acompañaban. De vez en cuando sentía la mirada de la joven sobre él, como si le preocupara que el cansancio pudiera impedirle llegar hasta el palacio.

Lo que encontraron ahí fue mucho peor que las más terribles pesadillas de Afrodita. La armadura dorada de Géminis había abandonado a su portador.

Mientras iban comprendiendo lo que pasaba, luchaba por fingirse sereno y aprovechar el menor descuido para lanzarse a la pelea y ayudar a Saga. Quizá sus dotes como actor estaban fallando, porque Aldebarán se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Aquello podía ser una expresión de simpatía, pero resultó tan efectivo para mantenerlo en su sitio como un cepo. No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada cargada con desesperación, a la que el Caballero de Tauro respondió con una sonrisa triste.

-No estás en condiciones y lo sabes. Ver que te lastimen o algo peor no va a ayudarlo en nada.

No había esperado comprensión de ninguno de ellos, luego de tantas traiciones en tan pocas horas. Afrodita tuvo que apartar la mirada mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

-Lo mejor que podría hacer ahora es rendirse –apuntó Mu-, acogerse a la misericordia de Atenea.

Sintió que una risa histérica burbujeaba en el fondo de su garganta, pero logró impedir darle rienda suelta. ¿Qué pensaba Mu que podía aguardarle a Saga y Afrodita, excepto esperar la marea alta en la prisión del Cabo Sunión?

Pero Saga no se rindió: se lanzó contra la propia Atenea. Afrodita hubiera querido cerrar los ojos, pero se obligó a atestiguar todo.

Vio a Saga lanzar un golpe falso, uno que no alcanzaría a dañar a la muchacha.

Supo que era una maniobra de distracción para tener la oportunidad de sujetar la Niké y, por un efímero instante, concibió la loca esperanza de que pretendiera arrebatársela para asegurar su victoria.

Entonces notó que solo estaba poniendo la Niké en posición para clavársela en el pecho y su esperanza se convirtió en una agonía terrible.

Supo que Saga se estaba suicidando.

Vio al otro Milo, el que no portaba la armadura, salir de un rincón (donde probablemente llevaba un buen rato escondido) y lanzarse hacia la diosa y el Caballero. Nadie más estaba lo bastante cerca, nadie más hubiera podido intervenir.

Lo vio sujetar el filo dorado de la Niké con una mano mientras plantaba la otra en el pecho de Saga para detenerlo.

-¡Esto termina aquí! ¡Ahora! –escuchó que gritaba, con la voz de Milo pero con un tono autoritario que ninguno de sus hermanos de armas había escuchado jamás viniendo de él-. ¡No puedes darte el lujo de morir ahora, Saga de Géminis! ¡Tu diosa va a necesitarte dentro de muy poco tiempo!

-¿Qué… diablos? –alcanzó a escuchar que decía el Milo que portaba la armadura de Oro.

-A eso me refería hace un rato –dijo Afrodita-. Interfirió en mi combate con Andrómeda y usó la Aguja Escarlata para inmovilizarme. Si su cosmos y el tuyo no fueran tan enloquecedoramente iguales, te preguntaría si es tu hermano.

-Es… ¡Es imposible!

-Curioso. He pasado la mayor parte del día diciendo eso cada hora, más o menos.

Aldebarán estaba tan pasmado como todos los demás, cosa que Afrodita aprovechó para soltarse de su mano y caminar hasta Saga, que en ese momento caía de rodillas. El intento de suicidio había terminado de agotar sus fuerzas.

Sin mirar a Atenea, Afrodita se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Mu tenía razón en una cosa: ya que les habían impedido a ambos morir en combate, no quedaba más que rendirse. No podrían aspirar a una muerte honrosa, por supuesto que no, pero al menos recibirían juntos la sentencia.

"¿Dolerá ahogarse?" pensó, con menos intensidad de la que habría imaginado un día antes.

-Gracias, Milo –dijo Atenea-. ¿Te lastimaste? Niké es bastante filosa…

-Es solo un arañazo.

Por supuesto. La respuesta que daría un héroe aunque se hubiera cercenado el brazo.

Cerró los ojos y escondió la cara en el cabello de Saga. Podía escuchar el frufrú de la falda de la diosa mientras se aproximaba a ellos y esperó escucharla decir que sus crímenes habían ganado para ellos la muerte.

-Saga, mi buen Saga, mi querido Saga. No vuelvas a intentar algo así. Me romperías el corazón.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos y mirarla, preguntándose para sus adentros si acaso estaba loca.

-Atenea… -murmuró Saga.

-Milo tiene razón. Arles ha muerto y yo te necesito, tienes mi palabra de esa sombra que habitaba tu corazón ya no volverá jamás a atormentarte.

-¡Señorita, esto es una imprudencia! –exclamó el sujeto calvo-. ¡Podría intentar hacerle daño otra vez cuando menos lo espere!

-No será así –respondió ella-. Le confiaría mi vida a Saga en este mismo momento.

-¡Pero usted no puede tener a su servicio a alguien que asesinó o mandó asesinar a tantas personas inocentes!

-La gente debe saber la verdad. ¿Qué se les dirá? –preguntó Shaka, imperturbable.

Saga inclinó todavía más la cabeza y Afrodita odió al Caballero de Virgo todavía más que antes.

-Se dirá la verdad –la voz de Saori resonó firme y clara, con el poder de la diosa respaldando cada palabra-. Hace trece años, el asesino de Shion, un guerrero llamado Arles, tomó prisionero a Saga de Géminis. Engañó a Shura de Capricornio para convertirlo en cómplice de la muerte de Aioros de Sagitario y luego usó eso y la vida de Saga para forzar a los amigos más cercanos de este, sus seres más queridos, a hacer su voluntad.

-¿Iniciarás tu reinado con una mentira? –replicó Afrodita, sarcástico, antes de que Shaka o cualquier otro pudiera decir lo mismo con otras palabras. Le dolían las rodillas de permanecer en esa posición y ya no aguantaba la mirada de odio de Aioria.

Saori se acercó a él y lo sorprendió al arrodillarse de modo que sus ojos quedaron casi al mismo nivel.

-Es la verdad. Saga era prisionero de Arles y Arles logró que Death Mask, Shura y tú obedecieran sus órdenes al dejarles saber que podía llegar a suprimir a Saga por completo. Al mismo tiempo, ustedes tres eran sus rehenes.

-…¿Nosotros?

Saori acarició la mejilla de Afrodita.

-Los tres eran tan prisioneros como Saga. Si él hubiera intentado rebelarse, ustedes habrían pagado el precio.

-Empezaría por ordenarte matar a Shura, luego habría seguido con Death Mask. Muertos ambos a tus manos, te enviaría a la prisión de Cabo Sunión –la voz de Saga se quebró en un sollozo-. No habría podido soportarlo. No otra vez…

¿"Otra vez"? Afrodita estaba preocupado. ¿Eso era una referencia a todavía más crímenes de Arles, de los que no sabía nada?

-Es la verdad –insistió Saori-. Todos los que permanecieron en el Santuario luego de la muerte de Shion eran rehenes de Arles. Los usó unos contra otros para mantener el control. No lo habría logrado de otra manera –su mirada se cruzó con la de Aioria-. Sí, Aioria, tú también eras un rehén. Tu vida garantizó más de una vez la obediencia de quienes te protegían.

-¡Nadie me protegió en trece años…!

-Nadie que permitiera que lo notases. Eso habría sido arriesgar más vidas, además de la tuya.

Saori se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Afrodita.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para atender las heridas de Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, además de las de Saga.

Curiosamente, a Afrodita no se le ocurrió qué replicar y un rato después estaba curando a los mismos muchachos que había intentado matar con tanto empeño.

Se sentía más muerto que vivo cuando regresó a la Casa de Piscis. Atender las heridas de los jóvenes de Bronce lo había llevado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, pero ahora, luego de una noche en vela, estaba lo bastante seguro de que sobrevivirían como para dejarlos en manos de los médicos y enfermeros que Atenea había hecho llegar en las últimas horas.

Podía descansar, aunque fuera un rato.

Sin embargo, nada más entrar a Piscis, se tensó de nuevo.

-¡Muéstrate! –exigió, al tiempo que intentaba encender su cosmos… sin éxito, estaba completamente exhausto.

-Hola –Milo, aquel duplicado de Milo que no portaba la armadura, salió de las sombras entre las columnas-. Cielos, luces fatal.

Sin duda era verdad, pero a Afrodita no le hizo gracia escucharlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Prepararte el baño y un bocadillo –aquella sonrisa exasperante se hizo más exasperante todavía-. Chocolate caliente y flan horneado.

Afrodita se odió un poco a sí mismo cuando notó que se le hacía agua la boca.

Su orgullo exigía que echara de ahí a ese intruso, pero el agotamiento y el hambre pudieron más que él.

Con un suspiro resignado, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el baño que, efectivamente, estaba listo para usarse. No se detuvo a ponderar cómo era que estaba ahí justo la muda de ropa que habría escogido ponerse. Urgía demasiado quitarse el olor a tierra, sudor y sangre que se imponía al de las rosas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para lavarte el pelo?- preguntó Milo.

Podría contestar muchas cosas, pero se limitó a cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo. Quizá eso resultaría suficientemente claro.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Cuando la verdad duele

**3\. Cuando la verdad duele y no queda otra cosa más que aceptarla**

" _Toda mi vida  
cae en pedazos,  
trato de maquillar  
mis múltiples fracasos…"_

"¿Tú cómo estás?", Yuri

Fue cerca de una semana después cuando Afrodita se encontró frente a frente con Saga y sin nadie que los interrumpiera ni alterara el comportamiento de ninguno de los dos. Por un extraño momento, no fue capaz de reconocer al Caballero de Géminis (ni a su Patriarca) en aquella persona que le sonreía con calidez.

-Hay que ver cómo has crecido.

La mano de Saga acariciando su mejilla no fue ningún consuelo luego de ese comentario que dejaba al descubierto una verdad horrible: prácticamente no tenía recuerdos de Afrodita en, cuando menos, los últimos cinco años.

...No recordaba su relación.

Nunca supo cómo fue capaz de guardar la compostura el tiempo necesario para responder con calma sus amables preguntas sobre el estado de salud de los Caballeros de Bronce.

Se derrumbó cuando ya estaba en la Casa de Piscis. Solo supo que estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando (¿por cuánto tiempo?), y que alguien lo tenía abrazado (¿desde hacía cuánto tiempo?) y lo mecía como a un niño pequeño.

Milo. No el Milo joven que conocía, el Milo mayor.

-Dijiste que él sobreviviría –hipó Afrodita.

-Hasta donde sé, está vivito y coleando.

-¡No! Ese no es mi Saga. ¡Es una persona que no conozco y la última vez que habló conmigo, yo era un adolescente!

Notó que Milo se tensaba.

-Él todavía te quiere.

¿Por qué sonaba como si le incomodara decir eso?

-¡Como a un niño! ¡Está orgulloso de mí como de un hijo! ¡Me considera su hermano pequeño! –el llanto lo sofocó un poco más-. Ese no es mi Saga –gimió-. ¿Puedes comprenderlo? No es mi Saga.

-Pero es el verdadero Saga y eso es algo que tendrás que aceptar, al igual que todos.

-¡No es justo!

-No, pero es lo que es.

-Me mentiste.

-No. Yo tampoco sabía hasta qué punto Arles consiguió tomar el lugar de Saga en los últimos años. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

Afrodita no discutió más. Se dejó acunar y continuó llorando hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas.

* * *

Despertó al amanecer siguiente, en su cama, sin recuerdos de cómo había llegado ahí y (para su eterno horror y espanto), abrazando al osito de peluche cuya existencia había sido un secreto desde su llegada al Santuario. El hecho de que había logrado esconder con éxito su osito cuando su Maestro hizo una pequeña fogata con todas sus pertenencias era algo que no había compartido ni siquiera con Máscara Mortal.

Tampoco se lo había dicho jamás a Saga.

Contempló intrigado el juguete viejo y gastado al punto de que podía verse la trama bajo el poco peluche que todavía conservaba. No solo lo habían sacado de su escondite permanente, sino que lo habían aseado con cuidado sumo antes de ponerlo entre sus brazos.

No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta su cama, ¿se había tomado el trabajo de sacar al oso y limpiarlo concienzudamente antes de acostarse?

Milo.

Ese nombre llegó a su mente al mismo tiempo que empezó a percibir un exquisito aroma a café.

El aroma lo guio hasta la cocina y ahí encontró al Milo mayor afanándose en preparar el desayuno.

-Ah, hola –saludó Milo.

-El oso –replicó Afrodita.

-Ya no necesitas esconderlo, ¿sabes? Habría que estar muy loco para intentar quitártelo.

-¿Cómo sabes del oso?

-De la misma manera en que me enteré que tu nombre es Sören.

-Hazme un favor y no uses ese nombre…

-Solamente en privado –interrumpió Milo-. Lo sé, lo entiendo, y estamos solos en este momento.

Afrodita frunció el ceño y aceptó la taza de café que Milo acababa de servirle. Contempló intrigado la expresión de ansiosa expectativa de aquel sujeto que estaba poniendo su vida patas arriba y probó el café.

Estaba delicioso.

Debió notársele en la cara, porque Milo sonrió satisfecho y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hoy tienes el día libre –dijo Milo, cuando regresó con un plato con tostadas y otro con rebanadas de queso.

-¿Quién dice? –Afrodita volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Atenea, por supuesto. Ha notado (o, más bien, le hicieron notar) que estás agotando tus fuerzas en una manera totalmente innecesaria. Saga ya fue dado de alta y los chicos se recuperan muy bien. Ya va siendo hora de que bajes el ritmo, antes de que consigas hacerte enfermar.

Afrodita hizo un puchero.

-Su orden fue que ayudara a sanar las heridas de los cinco mocosos. ¿No empezarán a murmurar contra mí los "leales" si interrumpo el cumplimiento de una orden directa de _la diosa?_

-Entiendo que te sientas mal, pero estás siendo irrespetuoso sin necesidad alguna y la pobre chiquilla no se merece que le guardes rencor solo por no haberse muerto cuando Shura la dejó abandonada a su suerte.

-No la "abandonó a su suerte" –gruñó Afrodita-. Arles ordenó que muriera, pero Shura solo iba a fingir abandonarla. Máscara Mortal o yo, el primero de los dos que lograra escurrirse del palacio, iba a recogerla. La esconderíamos por un tiempo en la Casa de Cáncer y luego la haríamos pasar por una huérfana cualquiera para que ingresara a su propia Orden como candidata a sacerdotisa, o tal vez como aprendiz, si tenía condiciones. Así podríamos cuidarla sin que Arles se diera cuenta –vació la taza de café y apretó los puños sobre la mesa-. Pero para cuando Máscara pudo llegar ahí, ya Mitsumasa Kido se había encargado de recogerla. Quizá si alguno de nosotros hubiera podido llegar antes, incluso habríamos podido salvar a Aioros, pero Arles nos retuvo más de lo que acostumbraba.

-De eso… no tenía idea.

-¿Oh? ¿Finalmente he logrado sorprenderte?

-Siempre me sorprendes, Sören, "Serio", en serio.

-Bah. ¿Hay derecho a repetir café?

-Incluso una tercera taza, pero te prohíbo la cuarta –Milo volvió a llenar la taza y se la entregó-, no queremos que estés el resto del día rebotando por todas partes como una ardilla hiperactiva. Quiero que te relajes y descanses. Cuando regrese de hablar con Saori, quizá hayas podido hacerme una tarta. Digo, como pago por el café.

-¿Una tarta?

-De manzana.

-Jamás he hecho una tarta de manzana.

-Hoy es un lindo día como para primeras veces, ¿no crees?

No, no lo creía.

-¿En eso pasas tus días? ¿Hablando con la diosa y usando su nombre mortal, como si fueras su amigo cercano?

-Sí, exactamente.

Milo se puso de pie, llevó su taza de café al fregadero, regresó, se inclinó hacia Afrodita, le apartó el cabello de la cara y le dio un beso en la frente antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

-Regresaré en la tarde. Hazme caso y descansa. La repostería siempre te pone de buen humor.

Afrodita lo miró marchar sin conseguir dar con una respuesta apropiadamente sarcástica.

En cambio, acabó el café, las tostadas y el queso, y se entretuvo en lavar los platos y dejar la cocina impecable antes de salir.

Su día libre, correcto. Eso no le impedía visitar a sus pacientes.

* * *

Una amplia estancia del palacio fue convertida en algo muy cercano a una habitación de hospital.

La Fundación Graude sin duda manejaba mucho dinero, más del que Afrodita se sentía capaz de imaginar.

No sabía para qué servía la mitad del equipo que había llegado junto con médicos y enfermeras. Al principio estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener a los Cinco y a Saga con vida como para preocuparse de nada más, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que aquellas personas, ajenas por completo al Santuario, la Orden y cualquier cosa relacionada con dioses y guerreros sagrados, lo habían visto usar su cosmos para cerrar heridas y componer huesos rotos. La pierna derecha de Seiya fue una labor particularmente complicada.

Aquella gente estaba intrigada con él, tenían millones de preguntas que él no sabía cómo contestar sin sonar como un demente y observaban con fascinación cada vez que empleaba su cosmos. Incluso tomaban notas.

Era incómodo, por decir lo menos, aunque se esforzaban por ser amables. De nada les iba a servir lo que pudieran aprender de él, ya que no podrían aplicarlo… pero eso no iba a detenerlos: cuando se acercó a las camas de los muchachos de Bronce, alcanzó a escuchar que los médicos (todavía sin notar su presencia) planeaban la manera de pedirle a la "señorita Kido" que los dejara estudiar los métodos del "curandero" que tenía a su servicio.

Afrodita se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo que se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate.

-A lo mejor alguno tiene condiciones –dijo Seiya, con una sonrisa que se percibía claramente en su voz.

-Como mucho, podría enseñarles algo sobre plantas medicinales –Afrodita se acercó para examinar la pierna del Caballero Pegaso.

-Apuesto a que de verdad les serviría lo que puedas enseñarles. Y no me refiero a lo del cosmos.

-¿Ah, no?

-Conoces tu oficio.

-¿De qué oficio me hablas? ¿Jardinería?

-O matar gente –gruñó Ikki desde su rincón.

-Si se me diera bien matar gente, hay por lo menos dos que no estarían aquí –Afrodita respondió sin pestañear siquiera.

-Ayudar a las personas –intervino Shun-. Ese el oficio de un Caballero de Atenea.

Era curioso cómo el tono suave que empleaba el Caballero de Andrómeda servía además para hacer callar al Fénix mejor que cualquier grito (u objeto arrojadizo) que pudiera emplear el resto de la humanidad.

-¿Oh, sí? –la respuesta de Afrodita fue apenas un murmullo, ni aceptando ni contradiciendo. Se sentía incómodo cada vez que el muchacho le dirigía la palabra, tenía la impresión de que seguía esperando la súplica de perdón que le había pedido una y otra vez durante su combate. Y no, no tenía intención de admitir que se arrepentía de haber matado a Albiore. Porque no se arrepentía… pero el chico lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-Lo digo en serio. Creo que harías bien en al menos intentar enseñar a los médicos un poco de lo mucho que sabes sobre plantas… Yo también quiero aprender.

Afrodita dejó de fingir que comprobaba el estado de la tibia y el peroné derechos de Seiya (fracturados en su combate contra Aioria, pero ambos huesos estaban ya perfectamente sanos) y miró a Shun con sorpresa. Quizá fue un error, porque no pudo apartar su mirada de los ojos del joven. Alguien debería prohibir que un adolescente conservara todavía una expresión de inocencia tan completa y carente de temores.

-Aprender, dices. No será sobre las rosas de Piscis, mis técnicas son algo que solo debe pasar del guardián de la Última Casa a su sucesor.

-De todos modos no tengo buena mano con las plantas. Quiero aprender a curar.

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

-Shun, Afrodita estaba tratando se hacerse el loco con tu petición, creo que es bastante obvio que quieres aprender a curar -¿en qué momento cuatro de los Cinco habían pasado de llamarlo "Piscis" a usar "Afrodita" y tratarlo tan familiarmente? Solo Ikki mantenía la distancia.

-¿Hay que entender entonces que Afrodita no quiere que sea su aprendiz? –la voz de Hyoga tenía una cualidad que hacía pensar en hielo, pero le faltaba mucho para igualar el tono gélido de Camus.

-¿Por qué no? –vaya, Ikki había dicho dos frases en menos de una hora, eso debía ser un récord.

-Nunca he tenido aprendices –aceptó Afrodita a regañadientes y se aproximó a la cama de Shun-. No sé si puedo ser un buen maestro. Además, corrígeme si me equivoco, tú no eres de mi signo.

-Soy virgo.

-Ah… Tenía que ser. No hay signo más incompatible con piscis que virgo.

El joven se echó a reír como si Afrodita no acabara de hablar totalmente en serio.

Fue entonces, mientras los demás (excepto Ikki) se sumaban a las risas de Shun, que advirtió algo que le era familiar en la forma en que el joven lo miraba, algo que había tratado de ignorar sin darse cuenta.

No era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba así.

"Oh, dioses del Olimpo, el Mar y el Averno, por favor, que esté equivocándome como un imbécil. ¡No puede ser que yo le guste al niño!"

La perspectiva era aterradora, y no solo por el hecho de que el sombrío Ikki seguramente sería un cuñado incomodísimo. Muy pocos miembros de la Orden tenían alguna capacidad de precognición y Afrodita no era uno de ellos, pero por un momento se vio claramente a sí mismo dudando al principio, tratando de evitarlo con buenas razones y excusas cada vez más débiles hasta finalmente ceder a una combinación de soledad, duelo, su corazón hecho pedazos y la ternura que provocaban aquellos ojos inocentes. Oh, sí. Quizá no llegaría a sentir una pasión devoradora por Shun, pero correspondería a cariño con cariño y, con tiempo suficiente, llegaría a convencerse a sí mismo de estar enamorado.

Sería endemoniadamente fácil, y la calidez con la que lo trataba haría todavía más sencillo el que Ikki (que parecía detestar al universo entero) e Hyoga (que parecía distante por convicción personal) terminaran por aceptarlo y ofrecerle su amistad. Los otros ya lo estaban integrando. Serían sus nuevos amigos y Shun volvería a armar los pedazos de su corazón.

No. No quería eso. Era demasiado pronto y sus pérdidas eran demasiado recientes como para permitirse nada que no fuera llorar por sus amigos muertos y por su amor perdido.

Quizá en un año o dos sería capaz de aceptar aquello y además sentir gratitud, pero… en ese momento lo que sintió fue pánico.

-Debo irme –dijo, y se alejó un poco más rápido de lo necesario. Captó de reojo la mirada sombría de Ikki. El hermano mayor había notado que estaba huyendo, y no tenía nada en contra de esa fuga. Así que no era el único en notar la manera en que lo estaba mirando Shun…

-¡Afrodita!

Miró al Caballero de Andrómeda por encima del hombro, tratando de esconder lo asustado que estaba.

-¿Sí?

-¿Al menos lo pensarás? Realmente quiero aprender.

-Pediré consejo.

Cuando estuvo lejos del alcance de las voces de los muchachos de Bronce, apoyó la espalda contra una pared y se dio el lujo de advertir que tenía el corazón acelerado.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo" se dijo a sí mismo. "No puedes permitirte sufrir un ataque de pánico cada vez que una criatura inocente parece dispuesta a ofrecerte su corazón".

-¿Estás seguro?

La voz de Atenea hizo que se enderezara automáticamente, pero la pregunta no iba dirigida a él. Había llegado sin darse cuenta hasta un salón que tenía la puerta entornada.

-Estoy seguro –ese era Milo, el mayor.

-Es imposible –y aquel era Saga, que sonaba completamente incrédulo-. No imagino cómo puedes haberte enterado de la existencia de Kanon, pero él murió hace trece años… yo… yo lo…

-Tú no lo mataste –Milo sonaba impaciente-. Te aseguro que está perfectamente sano y salvo. Ha pasado estos trece años en el Santuario de Poseidón, cumpliendo las funciones de Shogun del Dragón Marino, el guardián del Atlántico Norte. El líder de su Orden.

-¿Y dices que está manipulando a la reencarnación de Poseidón para que desate el diluvio sobre la Tierra? –interrogó Atenea.

-Estoy empezando a cansarme de repetirlo. Ha hecho una magnífica labor ganándose la confianza de Poseidón y del resto de los Shogun. Harán exactamente lo que él les diga, sin cuestionar sus razones, pero se está dejando llevar por viejos rencores. Créanme, estamos muy a tiempo de hacerlo volver al buen camino, pero debemos actuar rápido o morirá mucha gente.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? –preguntó Atenea-. ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces?

-Estoy casado con él. ¿Es eso suficiente?

Afrodita no quiso escuchar más y salió del palacio lo más rápido que pudo.

En definitiva, estaba cuando mucho a dos o tres pasos de volverse loco.

* * *

Harina, mantequilla, una pizca de sal, agua. Mezclar y dejar reposar antes de extender con el rodillo y cubrir la parte interior del molde. Manzanas Granny Smith, peladas y cortadas en rodajas muy finas, acomodarlas en forma artística dentro del molde. Espolvorear azúcar y canela…

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Afrodita bajó de golpe de la nube en la que se encontraba. Frente a él estaba Milo (no el mayor, sino el más joven), con aspecto completamente indignado.

-Estoy haciendo una tarta –repuso Afrodita, confundido-. De manzana –añadió, luego de unos segundos.

La mirada de Milo bajó por un instante a la tarta, pero subió enseguida otra vez hasta los ojos de Afrodita.

-¡No trates de distraerme!

-Eh… ¿A qué te refieres, con exactitud?

-¡Ese sujeto que está viviendo en tu casa y se parece a mí!

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¡¿Quién es?!

Afrodita agregó un poco más de canela y empezó a cortar tiras de masa para tejer la tapa de la tarta.

-Su nombre es Milo.

-¡Yo soy Milo!

-Creo que nada impide que ambos puedan tener el mismo nombre.

-Ese impostor se está haciendo pasar por mí. ¡Y tú le estás haciendo una tarta!

Milo estampó ambas manos sobre la mesa. Una nubecita de harina se elevó entre ambos.

-Esta es mi casa. Estoy en mi cocina. Puedo cocinar lo que se me antoje.

-¡Demonios, Piscis! ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

Afrodita imitó el desplante de Milo y logró otra nubecita de harina.

-No, Milo, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para no volverme más loco de lo que ya estoy. Eso incluye la tarta. Ya te dije todo lo que sé: se llama Milo.

Milo se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Luego, con deliberada lentitud, tomó un puñado de harina y lo lanzó a la cara de Afrodita.

Minutos después, Milo (el mayor) entró a la cocina alarmado por el escándalo y los encontró peleando, ya completamente enharinados.

-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo, niños?!

Agarró a Afrodita por la cintura y lo levantó en vilo para separarlos, a pesar de que el Caballero de Piscis se retorcía como un gato.

Afrodita procuró no pensar en la facilidad con la que lo levantó; lanzó todavía un par de golpes al aire antes de bufar y quedarse quieto.

Rato después (y todavía con harina en el cabello) estaba sirviendo sendas porciones de tarta de manzana recién horneada (y con helado de vainilla) a ambos Milos, pero se permitió la pequeña mezquindad de no poner salsa de chocolate a la del Milo más joven y además dejó la botella lejos de su alcance.

-Esto se medio puede comer –gruñó el Milo más joven, arrugando la nariz, después de los primeros bocados.

-Está mintiendo –afirmó el Milo mayor, sin siquiera mirarlo-. Es la mejor tarta que ha probado en toda su vida.

El más joven golpeó la mesa con el tenedor.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Acaso lees las mentes?!

-Es la verdad –respondió el Milo mayor.

El Milo joven resopló.

-¿Vienes del futuro? –demandó.

-Tal vez vengo del pasado –el otro Milo frunció el ceño-. ¿Has pensado que a lo mejor soy uno de tus predecesores o un antepasado?

Afrodita enarcó las cejas. Un antepasado de Milo no estaría casado con el gemelo de Saga, pero no iba a comentar eso y delatarse, así que se dedicó a masticar otro bocado de tarta y observarlos en silencio mientras el joven se esforzaba por sonsacar algo al mayor, lo que fuera.

Finalmente se hartó de escuchar esa discusión que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-Milo… -ambos voltearon a mirarlo, suspiró-. Milo, es evidente que Milo no quiere hablar contigo del tema. Conmigo tampoco, antes de que me lo preguntes. Así pues, Milo, yo recomendaría que dejes de fastidiar a Milo antes de que Milo o algún otro se vea obligado a cometer un "milicidio".

Una sonrisa lenta se formó en los labios del mayor, mientras que el rostro del más joven reflejaba claramente enojo y frustración. Afrodita se encogió de hombros y cometió una terrible falta de etiqueta al señalar al mayor con el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

-Senior. Voy a llamarte así a partir de ahora. Y tú… -señaló con el tenedor al joven- Eres Junior.

-¡¿Estás demente?! –exclamó Milo Junior.

-Puede que sí, pero si se te ocurre algo mejor, avísame. Como te dije antes: estoy luchando por no terminar de volverme loco.

-Termina tu tarta, Junior –dijo Milo Senior, antes de que su contraparte pudiera contestar-. Mañana saldremos de viaje y puede que necesites ahorrar fuerzas para lo que nos aguarda.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Milo Junior, confundido.

-Debajo del mar.


	4. Cuando hay otro de más y sí son gemelos

" _Lo niego todo,  
_ _aquellos polvos y estos lodos.  
_ _Lo niego todo,  
_ _incluso la verdad."_

"Lo niego todo", Joaquín Sabina

-¿Quién es este Kanon al que estamos tratando de rescatar, pero que no está secuestrado?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? –replicó Afrodita en voz baja.

El Milo más joven resopló.

-Ese imitador me responde con puras evasivas y bromas estúpidas.

Afrodita no veía diferencia entre las bromas de los dos Milo y apuntó mentalmente que Junior admitía hacer gala de un humor estúpido.

-A mí también me gustaría saber –dijo Shun, quien (curiosamente) caminaba junto a Afrodita (quizá una pizca demasiado cerca) en aquella pequeña comitiva que se dirigía al Cabo Sunión.

-Sigo sin saber por qué piensan que cuento con esa información.

-Porque vives más cerca del palacio que Milo y pareces estar mejor enterado del funcionamiento de la Orden que él o nosotros –intervino Seiya.

-Lo anterior es una manera elegante de decir que estás al día con los chismes locales –añadió Milo, con una media sonrisa que despertó en Afrodita un deseo casi enloquecedor por borrársela a golpes.

-No soy parte de la comunidad chismológica de la zona –espetó y trató de apurar el paso, pero Milo y Shun lo detuvieron al agarrarlo cada uno por un brazo en perfecta sincronía.

-Por favor –dijo Shun.

Seiya, que iba delante de ellos, giró y empezó a caminar hacia atrás para poder hablar con Afrodita sin tener que darle la espalda.

-No has negado saber algo al respecto. Así es fácil asumir que sí sabes.

-No es de sabios asumir tanto.

-Cierto, y además te ofendió la posibilidad de que te consideren chismoso. Me disculpo por ello en nombre de la comunidad de curiosos –Seiya hizo una desmañada reverencia, mezcla de protocolo japonés y europeo-. Me consta que no eres de andar repartiendo chismes. Te vi más de una vez cuando era aprendiz y siempre has tenido la actitud de una persona reservada. Hasta me costó enterarme de tu nombre y no imaginaba que fueras un Caballero de Oro.

-¿Qué imaginabas que era? –preguntó Afrodita.

-¿Intentando desviar la conversación? –la sonrisa de Seiya se hizo más luminosa todavía, lo cual lo colocó en el casi en el mismo nivel de exasperante que Milo en la escala mental de Afrodita-. La primera vez que te vi, pensé que serías la propia Atenea o una de sus sacerdotisas. Tu nombre no ayudó mucho que digamos a eliminar la segunda idea errónea, ¿sabes?

-¿Eso por qué? –preguntó Shun, confundido.

-"Afrodita" es nombre de mujer. De una diosa, más bien. ¿Tu Maestro no te hizo estudiar a los Doce Olímpicos? –preguntó Milo.

-Se enfocaba más en aprovechamiento de recursos, legislación y temas de supervivencia. ¿Por qué te pusieron así tus padres, Afrodita?

-No lo hicieron. No es mi nombre, es un apodo. Empezó como un insulto. Tardé mucho en entender qué significaba porque solo sabía sueco cuando llegué aquí… y como no me permitían hablar en sueco, al principio simplemente no hablaba y acabé por no decirle mi nombre a nadie.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-…Kanon es el hermano de Saga. Gemelos idénticos.

Seiya, que seguía caminando hacia atrás, tropezó y quedó despatarrado en el suelo.

Afrodita suspiró y se detuvo a esperar que alguno de los otros lo ayudara o se pusiera en pie por sí solo.

El grupo se había dispersado un poco y ellos estaban en la vanguardia, los demás se estaban retrasando porque parecían muy interesados en prestar atención a lo que discutían Saori, Saga y el Milo mayor.

-¿Crees que puedas controlar algo como esto? –preguntó el Milo joven, señalando una agrupación de corales que hubiera podido pasar por alguna clase de arbusto.

-El coral no es una planta, es una colonia de animalitos –explicó Afrodita en voz baja-. Mejor consígueme unas algas; si no puedo controlarlas, al menos podré intentar hacer sushi o algo por el estilo.

-Yo puedo enseñarte a prepararlo –ofreció Shun, sonriente.

-Eh…

-¡Alto! ¡Identifíquense!

Tuvo que luchar contra el reflejo de apartar rápidamente los ojos del rostro descubierto de aquella muchacha que les cortaba el paso. Era una guerrera sagrada, pero seguramente pertenecía a la Orden de Poseidón, la ley de las máscaras no se aplicaba con ella.

-Soy Atenea –Saori se adelantó con una gran sonrisa antes de que a Afrodita se le ocurriera cómo responder a la demanda-. Estoy aquí para visitar a mi tío, el Emperador.

Los ojos de la muchacha mostraron algo de sorpresa, pero no por ello cambió de posición.

Afrodita empezaba a calcular qué tan difíciles podían ponerse las cosas cuando advirtió que Milo Senior le daba un empujón a Saga para que se colocara junto a Saori. Un empujón muy poco diplomático.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad para horrorizarse por aquella falta de respeto, porque Saga obedeció sin protestar y se quitó el yelmo para dirigirse a la joven desconocida.

-Por favor… Creo que…

-¡Oh, cielos! –el grito asombrado de la muchacha no lo dejó terminar-. ¡Eres idéntico a Kanon!

-Sí, bueno… somos gemelos.

La actitud de la muchacha (la Sirena Tethys, según pudieron entresacar de su alegre parloteo) cambió radicalmente en forma inmediata y los condujo hasta el mismo centro de los dominios de Poseidón.

Muy a su pesar, estaba impresionado por la grandeza y el buen estado de conservación de todos los edificios. A diferencia del Santuario de Atenea, ahí no había nada agrietado o que no estuviera perfectamente limpio. ¿Quizá el reino de Poseidón no había sufrido ataques enemigos en mucho tiempo?

Algunos jóvenes guerreros (los Shoguns, recordó, de lecciones de historia medio olvidadas casi inmediatamente después de recibirlas) se acercaron al grupo sin disimular curiosidad y asombro al ver a Saga.

El Caballero de Géminis parecía cada vez más acalorado e incómodo con aquel grupo creciente de personas sorprendidas por su parecido con Kanon, ya resultaba demasiado difícil para él negarse a aceptar la idea de que su hermano estuviera con vida.

Pero, a pesar de las voces a su alrededor insistiendo en lo mucho que se parecían ellos, Afrodita comprendió que no estaba preparado para no asombrarse cuando vio al sujeto que pretendían rescatar (no estaba claro de qué).

Sí, eran idénticos.

Entonces Kanon habló y el espejismo de semejanza perfecta se rompió. Su voz era diferente a la de Saga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Kanon no portaba en ese momento su Escama. Afrodita notó la manera en que apretaba los puños cuando Saga empezó a caminar hacia él, debía estar preparándose para una pelea. ¿Llamaría a su Escama y daría inicio a un conflicto?

-Retira a Géminis –susurró cuando Saga pasó junto a él.

Saga no hizo ningún gesto, como si no lo hubiera oído, pero (para inmenso alivio de Afrodita), la Armadura lo abandonó unos pasos después y se ensambló en su forma de reposo a una distancia prudente.

Kanon enarcó una ceja (la ceja contraria a la que solía enarcar Saga), pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió.

La seriedad de Kanon se convirtió en sorpresa y alarma cuando Saga cayó de rodillas frente a él y rompió a llorar. Kanon intentó retroceder, pero Saga atrapó una de sus manos mientras repetía "lo siento" entre sollozos.

Un joven más, ataviado con una túnica blanca, se acercó a Saori desde un ángulo que parecía calculado para no ser visto por los gemelos.

-Señorita Kido… ¿Princesa Atenea? –fue su saludo cargado de dudas.

-Señor Solo… ¿Emperador Poseidón? –respondió ella, pero con una sonrisa que no tardó en ser correspondida, aunque no tan efusivamente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Trato de darle a uno de mis amigos una oportunidad para pedir perdón y tratar de empezar a sanar viejas heridas.

-Hum. ¿Será saludable dejarlos solos?

Saori dejó de sonreír e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

-A decir verdad, no tengo mucha experiencia en cómo funciona esto del perdón y la reconciliación en las familias.

-Se lo dices a alguien que creció huérfano y sin hermanos en esta reencarnación.

-Tampoco tengo hermanos en esta vida –Saori suspiró-. Julián, sobre lo que pasó en tu fiesta de cumpleaños…

-No me digas que vas a aceptar ahora mi propuesta.

-¡Cielos, no! Eh… eso no sonó muy bien.

-Me rompes el corazón, otra vez –Julián giró los ojos, pero parecía divertido.

-Lo que trato de decir es que no era mi intención lastimarte. Y… quizá ahora sea más fácil comprender por qué te dije que no entonces.

-¿Ah, sí? –Julián sonaba un tanto escéptico.

-Ten en cuenta que no sería bueno para mi salud estar en el camino de Anfitrite cuando su reencarnación despierte.

-¿Anfitrite?

-Tu esposa –canturreó Saori, burlona, pero, al ver que Julián palidecía, se puso seria otra vez-. Tus recuerdos como Poseidón… ¿Ella no forma parte?

-Son… fragmentarios. ¿No es lo normal?

Saori lo miró en silencio y Julián adoptó una expresión preocupada.

-Quizá sea mejor darles algo de privacidad –dijo Julián, luego de una mirada fugaz a los gemelos. Kanon parecía estar tratando de conseguir que Saga se pusiera en pie-. Necesitamos hablar.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Mientras los dioses hablaban, Afrodita deambuló de aquí para allá.

Observó de lejos a los Caballeros de Bronce (menos Ikki, que se mantenía a una distancia segura) acorralar con su fastidiosa alegría habitual a uno de los Shoguns (uno que parecía tan joven como ellos). El muchacho tenía cara de estar rogando para que alguien lo rescatara, pero Hyoga lo tenía bien sujeto, como temeroso de que pudiera desaparecer.

Con un suspiro, encontró un lugar discreto y se sentó para dedicarse a pensar si todo aquello tenía algún sentido.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que un ruido repentino lo sacó de la maraña de sus pensamientos. ¿Era Kanon ese que se acercaba? Sí, debía ser Kanon, no solo por la ropa, sino porque esa actitud furtiva no calzaba con Saga ni a martillazos.

-Kanon… -interrumpió el saludo para mirarlo con extrañeza- No percibo tu cosmos.

-Ni yo el tuyo, eres bueno suprimiéndolo. No me di cuenta de que estabas aquí hasta que ya era tarde para evitar que me vieras. ¿También te escondes?

El Shogun pareció dudar, pero finalmente se sentó junto a él. La forma en que eliminaba todo rastro de su cosmos era magistral, al punto que Afrodita se sintió como un aficionado frente a un verdadero maestro.

-¿Por qué te escondes? Acabas de reunirte con tu hermano después de más de diez años.

-Cállate, Sören. ¿Por qué pones esa cara, así de repente? Pareces un gato al que acabaran de pisarle el rabo.

-¡Sabes mi nombre!

-¿Y?

-Nadie… nadie más lo sabe, solo otra persona.

-¿Saga? –Kanon frunció el ceño.

-No.

-Bien.

¿Cómo interpretar ese "bien" y la mueca que lo acompañó?

-Todos me llaman "Afrodita", por favor, no me llames "Sören" en público.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tu nombre?

-No es eso. Es que… Afrodita es propiedad de la Orden. Sören es dueño de sí mismo, aunque solo exista dentro de mi cabeza.

-Ya veo –Kanon se encogió de hombros y no prometió nada.

-No respondiste mi pregunta –intentó Afrodita, aunque tampoco había respondido a la primera pregunta del otro.

-Ese… _santurrón_ –Kanon casi escupió la palabra-. Se aparece aquí trece años después y me hizo creer… ¡por diez minutos completos me hizo creer que venía a buscarme! Pero no… vino por el anillo, y Julián me obligó a entregarlo. Él y su noviecita… perdón, su _adorable_ sobrina acaban de destruirlo.

No entendía de qué anillo se trataba, pero el disgusto que sentía era evidente.

-Lo siento –murmuró. Le habría gustado defender a Saga y jurarle que los sentimientos de su hermano eran sinceros, pero no sabía cuáles eran esos sentimientos y además existía la posibilidad de que la presencia de Saga ahí realmente no fuera solo para recuperar a su hermano, sino también por alguna cosa relacionada con el anillo en cuestión.

Kanon suspiró y se pasó ambas manos por la cara antes de mirar a Afrodita de reojo.

-Entonces, ¿de quién te escondes?

-No lo sé. Todo es tan confuso desde que Atenea llegó al Santuario. Y sus amigos son un poco ruidosos y expansivos, más de lo que estoy acostumbrado. Me están despedazando los nervios.

-Son como un barril colmado de cachorritos: adorable los primeros cinco segundos, pero una fuente enorme de problemas.

-…Justamente.

-Así me sentí cuando caí en la cuenta de que al convertirme en el Shogun del Atlántico Norte me estaba comprometiendo a cuidar de una guardería: soy el adulto responsable de un puñado de críos insufribles, incluyendo a la divina persona.

Afrodita sofocó la risa.

-¿No es algo arriesgado criticar así a tu amo y señor?

-No cuando he estado tan cerca de tener que cambiarle los pañales.

No pudo contener más la risa, pero dejó de reír, un poco alarmado cuando advirtió que Kanon lo contemplaba con una sonrisa suave. Era totalmente distinto de Saga, pero, por primera vez desde aquella horrible batalla en el Santuario, el pensamiento "no es Saga" dejó de sentirse como una puñalada en su corazón.

Empezaron a conversar de cosas intrascendentes y transcurrió una hora sin que se diera cuenta. Podría haber sido más, pero entonces apareció el Milo joven para echar a perder uno de los pocos ratos agradables que había tenido últimamente.

-¡Demonios, Afrodita! –Milo se acercaba a grandes zancadas-. ¡Tienes al impostor ese buscándote por todos lados y…! –el furibundo discurso se interrumpió de golpe cuando descubrió a Kanon-. Y tú tienes a Saga al borde de un infarto.

-Ah, no me ilusiones, que luego la decepción es cruel.

Nunca imaginó que algo que fuera en contra de Saga podría hacerle tanta gracia, pero se le escapó otra risita, que se hizo más fuerte cuando Milo lo miró como preguntándole si se había vuelto loco.

Afrodita se puso de pie y se estiró porque llevaba demasiado tiempo en una misma posición. Estaba a punto de ofrecerle una mano a Kanon para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando recordó de golpe lo que escuchó decir al Milo mayor a Atenea y Saga. Que estaba casado con Kanon.

Su sonrisa se esfumó, pero decidió ofrecerle la mano de todas formas, solo que con la cara seria. Kanon estaba igual de serio cuando aceptó la ayuda. Bien, al menos no estaba enviando señales equivocadas.

Estaba razonablemente seguro de que Senior debía provenir del futuro, era la explicación menos compleja que se le ocurría, dejando aparte el cuestionar si era verosímil o no. Si su teoría resultaba cierta, no quería correr ni el menor riesgo de interferir en su historia de amor sin que hubiese tenido tan siquiera tiempo de comenzar. Si el pobre había viajado quién sabe cuántos años hacia atrás (¿cinco? ¿diez?) para salvar a Kanon de quién sabe qué, no sería él quien pusiera obstáculos.

Aunque resultaba difícil imaginar a Milo Junior enamorándose de Kanon, ya que parecían no haberse llevado una buena primera impresión el uno del otro.

¿O ya se conocían? Kanon recordaba su nombre, aunque Afrodita no tenía ningún recuerdo de él. ¿Había vivido en el Santuario lo suficiente como para conocer a Milo y recordarlo? ¿O quizá estaban casados ya sin que nadie más que ellos lo supiera?

En el camino hacia el Soporte Principal, tuvo cuidado de no quedar en medio de ellos dos.

Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza.

 **Continuará**


	5. Cuando la comprensión repentina

**5\. Cuando la comprensión repentina de un problema complejo no aporta ninguna satisfacción**

 _La leyenda del suicida  
_ _y la del bala perdida,  
_ _la del santo beodo;  
_ _si me cuentas mi vida,  
_ _lo niego todo._

"Lo niego todo", Joaquín Sabina

A ratos se preguntaba si las cosas volverían alguna vez a la normalidad o si aquella era ahora y para el resto de sus días la nueva "normalidad". Un estado de alerta permanente lo acompañaba desde los siete u ocho años, pero la angustia añadida de las últimas semanas estaba amenazando con volverse la brizna de paja que rompe el lomo del camello.

Poseidón aceptó la invitación de Atenea para pasar unos días en el Santuario, junto con sus Shoguns (lógicamente). Los dos dioses tenían muchas cosas que negociar, entre ellas la situación de Kanon.

No debería ser tan complicado, pero lo era, sobre todo para alguien que no contaba con todos los datos pertinentes.

Afrodita se debatía entre las ganas de saber y la certeza de que no era correcto acosar a Kanon con preguntas. El Shogun del Atlántico Norte no daba la impresión de ser demasiado sociable, en especial porque tan pronto como regresó al Santuario pareció volverse invisible: todos sabían que estaba ahí (en alguna parte), pero solo se dejaba ver cuando Poseidón, Atenea o Saga lo llamaban… y rara vez al primer intento.

Por eso, tuvo la seguridad de que no era un accidente cuando encontró a Kanon contemplando el jardín de Piscis desde una distancia segura.

-Puedes acercarte a las rosas, si quieres, están reteniendo su veneno.

-No sabía que eso fuera posible. La última vez que estuve aquí había que usar fuego para impedir que las rosas demonio salieran de los límites del jardín.

-Oh. Hará unos cuatro años que conseguí convencerlas de no invadir el resto del Santuario -Afrodita dudó un poco antes de añadir algo más-. Las rosas cuidan de mí desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, pero estaban acostumbradas a hacer lo que les diera su real gana. Tuve que negociar mucho con ellas para que empezaran a seguir instrucciones. Son muy creativas a la hora de encontrar portillos.

Kanon enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que los Caballeros de Piscis tenían control sobre sus rosas.

-No sé los del pasado, pero yo no soy el amo de las rosas sino que ellas parecen considerarme su mascota. Para mí es como ser el maestro nuevo a cargo de una guardería: se supone que debería mantener el orden, pero nadie me toma en serio.

-Puedo comprender lo de la guardería -los ojos de Kanon chispeaban divertidos y Afrodita se descubrió a sí mismo sonriendo sin esfuerzo alguno.

Las rosas percibieron su buen humor e hicieron un esfuerzo notable por mostrarse encantadoras para el visitante.

-Acabo de hacer tarta de manzana. ¿Te gustaría probarla?

No debería sentirse así de bien conversar con Kanon. Si lo pensaba un poco, hasta era raro que no estuviera gastando sus energías en compararlo con Saga, pero los gemelos eran demasiado diferentes entre ellos, lo suficiente como para que Afrodita olvidara por un largo rato las heridas de su corazón para reír sin vergüenza con anécdotas de cuando era pequeño en las que había participado Kanon fingiendo ser Saga. Ahora se daba cuenta de que algunos de los momentos más divertidos de su infancia se los debía al gemelo equivocado y lo más raro era que no se sentía mal saberlo, porque el nuevo Saga (el verdadero Saga, según Senior) estaba muy lejos de ser la persona a la que Afrodita había querido tanto.

Poco a poco se acabaron las anécdotas y la conversación derivó hacia cosas más actuales.

-El anillo… de los Nibelungos… -dijo Afrodita, tratando de hacer encajar esa pieza de información en el rompecabezas que era Kanon.

-Un arma poderosa.

¿Le parecía a él o había un clarísimo tono de orgullo en aquellas tres palabras? ¿De qué se sentía orgulloso? ¿De haber encontrado el anillo maldito o de haber ideado un plan para usarlo? Afrodita volvió a llenar su vaso con limonada.

-Conozco las propiedades del anillo. ¿Conoces tú su historia?

Kanon enarcó una ceja y Afrodita tuvo que forzarse a no reír. ¡Era tan… divertido ver las formas en que los gemelos espejaban algunos gestos!

-Claro que la sé… pero cuéntame, hoy me sobra el tiempo y esto está delicioso -respondió, ofreciéndole el plato vacío a su anfitrión.

Afrodita le sirvió otra rebanada de pastel, luchando por no enarcar una ceja él también.

-El dios del Rin maldijo ese anillo y el resto del tesoro cuando el dios Loki logró robarlo. Quien posea aunque sea solo una moneda del tesoro, tendrá una vida infeliz y una muerte violenta.

Kanon asintió, ya sabía eso, pero Afrodita estaba bastante seguro de que no sabía lo otro, así que apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de la mano para continuar hablando.

-Ni siquiera hace falta haber tocado el tesoro. Basta con estar en posesión del mismo para ser sujeto de la maldición -dijo, y esperó.

Tres… dos… uno… Kanon dejó de sonreír y puso el tenedor al lado del plato para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Basta con estar en posesión…? -repitió.

-¿Por qué crees que "El cantar de los nibelungos" termina con una masacre? La maldición del tesoro del Rin es como el aroma de mis rosas esparciéndose por el aire, todos los que estén en su zona de influencia se ven afectados por ella. ¿Sabes? A menos que te hayas traído aquí algo del oro (porque me figuro que entregaste el anillo, pero no el cofre con las monedas), en este momento estás lejos de su influencia y puedes pensar claramente. ¿Has notado la cabeza más despejada en estos días? -debía haber dado en el clavo porque Kanon estaba cada vez más pálido-. El tesoro corrompe y enloquece poco a poco a todos a su alrededor. Me imagino que en algún momento llegó a parecer una buena idea usar el anillo, incluso sabiendo el daño que puede causar.

-Iba a hacer que llegara a manos de la princesa de Asgard -la voz de Kanon ya no sonaba segura, como si de pronto le resultara difícil creer que esas habían sido sus intenciones en algún momento.

-También debe haber estado afectando a tu guardería.

-Isaac… oh, cielos, Isaac. Io también… están cada vez más… violentos e irracionales. No eran así.

-Serán más sensibles que el resto. Por cierto… ¿Alguna vez leíste "El Señor de los Anillos"? -Kanon negó con la cabeza y Afrodita se permitió una sonrisa felina-. Te lo prestaré, creo que notarás una clara influencia de la leyenda de los nibelungos en algunos detalles sobre cómo funciona el anillo único.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando el Milo más joven entró a la cocina (sin haberse molestado en anunciar su presencia en la entrada) y torció el gesto al darse cuenta de que ya quedaba poco del pastel.

Afrodita se sintió incómodo de repente. ¿En qué momento habían comido tanto? Ese día solo le habían alcanzado los ingredientes para un pastel y había tenido la intención de guardar para los dos Milos, pero se enredó en la conversación y olvidó por completo al invitado que le habían impuesto y al visitante que seguía llegando a diario aunque no fuera del todo bien recibido.

Y ahora tenía a Milo mirándolo como si acabara de cometer traición.

-Milo… -¿qué se suponía que dijera? Calló, esperando que el otro le diera alguna pista.

-Primero haces pasteles para el impostor y ahora también para este… para este duplicado -habló Milo, con tono de reproche.

-¿De cuándo acá tienes exclusividad sobre los pasteles que horneo? -preguntó Afrodita, más desconcertado que molesto.

No podía ser que Milo estuviera haciendo un puchero.

-Son pasteles de manzana -respondió Milo, como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

Afrodita recordó (una vez más) que se había prometido a sí mismo ya no tratar de entender a los dos Milos, porque eso solo traía dolores de cabeza. Iba a ponerse de pie para servirle la porción que quedaba (no era muy grande, pero compensaría añadiéndole helado… y jarabe de chocolate), pero Kanon se puso de pie antes que él.

Tenía una sonrisa burlona que causó algo así como una sensación de cosquilleo en el fondo de la mente de Afrodita. Una sonrisa burlona, un brillo burlón en los ojos y una actitud un tanto irónica. Aquello tenía que ser anuncio de peligro.

Milo dejó de prestarle atención a Afrodita para enfrentar a Kanon, que le sonrió más abiertamente… un segundo antes de agarrar el último trozo de pastel de manzana y empezar a comérselo.

Afrodita no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Era demasiado absurdo! Abrió la boca para decir algo (no estaba seguro de qué) y la volvió a cerrar cuando las palabras no acudieron a él.

Kanon terminó de masticar solemnemente, rozó con los nudillos el lunar de Afrodita y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Delicioso, pero mi favorito siempre ha sido el de limón. ¿Quizá cuando venga a recoger el libro que me vas a prestar pueda encontrar un poco en tu cocina?

Con eso, salió de ahí, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Milo, que se veía cada vez más indignado.

Afrodita levantó la mirada de las migas que quedaron en el plato para encontrarse con la mirada del Milo joven, que parecía estar luchando para no estallar de rabia.

 _-Le diste todo el pastel_ -siseó y dio media vuelta, sin que Afrodita tuviera oportunidad de responder.

Se quedó sentado ahí, unos largos y desconcertados minutos, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

Se sentía como si hubiera pateado a un cachorro y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué.

No lo ayudó a sentirse mejor (ni a salir de su desconcierto) el que la mañana siguiente Saga justificara la ausencia de Kanon durante la reunión matinal de la Orden, diciendo que su hermano se las había arreglado para sufrir una seria indigestión. La sonrisa sombríamente satisfecha de Junior al escuchar eso tampoco ayudó en nada.

Todavía estaba dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido cuando lo sorprendió la invitación (extremadamente insistente) del Milo mayor para que lo acompañara a hacer guardia en el cementerio fue algo sorpresivo.

No quería ir, pero acabó aceptando más intrigado por su terquedad que convencido por sus argumentos.

Los pedazos de su corazón dolieron otra vez cuando se encontró de pronto frente a las tumbas recientes. Shura, Death Mask, Camus, Albiore y algunos más.

Estuvo tan ocupado tratando de mantener con vida a los heridos que para cuando pudo pensar en los muertos _(sus_ muertos), estos ya habían sido sepultados. Era la primera vez que veía las tumbas. Una muy ordenada fila de lápidas nuevas y tierra removida recientemente.

"No voy a llorar" pensó, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba llorando.

Se tapó la boca con una mano y se arrodilló frente a las tumbas de sus dos amigos (¿por qué los habían enterrado tan cerca de Albiore?), trataba de contener los sollozos. Ya había sufrido una crisis de llanto frente a Milo Senior y no quería repetir eso, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando.

Milo se acercó en silencio y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. La mantuvo ahí todo el tiempo que Afrodita siguió llorando.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, se limpió las lágrimas y miró de nuevo las lápidas. "Camus, Oro", "Shura, Oro", "Death Mask, Oro", "Albiore, Plata".

-Siempre me ha parecido extraño que no se incluyan los títulos completos ni fechas en las lápidas, solo nombre y rango (en el caso de Death Mask, ni siquiera el nombre real). Cero información es mejor que información incompleta. ¡Y todo luce tan abandonado! Toda una vida al servicio de la diosa para acabar en un agujero en el suelo, en un rincón horrible –dijo, con voz quebrada.

-Este es el cementerio más feo que conozco –admitió Milo.

A Afrodita le sorprendió un poco el darse cuenta de que también sonaba como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta… Ah, claro. Camus.

No era el único que intentaba sobrellevar pérdidas. En todo caso, una cosa era cierta: el cementerio del Santuario era rematadamente feo.

Cerró los ojos, controló la respiración y entonces llamó a las rosas por primera vez desde la batalla de las Doce Casas.

Los rosales brotaron en el espacio entre la tumba de Shura y la de Death Mask, pronto se extendieron hasta cubrir también la de Camus… y la de Albiore. Luego se abrieron las rosas: blancas, rosadas y amarillas. No eran de las que usaba en combate, sino inofensivas rosas ornamentales cuyos colores simbolizaban pureza, cariño y amistad.

-Gracias. A Camus le habrían gustado –dijo Milo.

Afrodita tenía sus dudas, pero decidió suponer que Milo conocía mejor al Caballero de Acuario. Su amistad era algo bien conocido.

Milo finalmente retiró la mano de su cabeza, Afrodita aprovechó para ponerse de pie.

-Estas permanecerán aquí, las traje con todo y raíz.

-¿Seguro? –Milo examinó su cara con preocupación. ¿Estaba buscando síntomas de agotamiento? Al menos esa vez no estaba sufriendo una hemorragia nasal.

-Sí, seguro. Cuando llamo las rosas Demonio, Piraña o Sangrientas, llamo solo la flor y el tallo, por eso tengo que sostenerlas con mi vida, pero estas son plantas completas, solo acabo de usar mi cosmos para… bueno, para trasplantarlas.

Volvería regularmente para cuidar los rosales (era bien evidente que no había nadie a cargo de embellecer el cementerio). Quizá con el tiempo el lugar adquiriría un aspecto medio tolerable.

-Ayer… pasaste mucho tiempo con Kanon –comentó Milo.

¿Oh? Afrodita se preocupó de inmediato. ¿Se habría excedido? ¿La larga conversación con Kanon y la debacle del último trozo de pastel afectaba negativamente la futura (o actual) relación de este con el Milo Junior?

-Solo conversamos.

-¿De qué?

-…Cosas.

-Cosas de las que no quieres hablar conmigo, ya veo. Entonces, cambiemos de tema. Quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Por?

-Sé que no fue fácil para ti lo que hiciste en la Isla Andrómeda, y además tuviste que cargar con la culpa.

-Yo…

-No querías matar a Albiore, pero sabías lo que haría Arles al encargado de la misión si no la cumplía con toda la saña que esperaba de él. Un Satán Imperial habría sido quizá lo más leve que habría usado, por eso no corriste riesgos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Secreto profesional. Un consejo: no hables todavía con Junior sobre Isla Andrómeda. No está listo para comprenderlo y lo más que conseguirías es un ojo morado.

-…Hay mucha ira en él en este momento.

-¿También lo notaste? No ha logrado desahogarse todavía por la muerte de Camus.

-¿Y eso, cómo lo hará?

-Pegándole a alguien. Repetidamente y con fuerza.

-Uh.

De pronto tenía la impresión de que tanto Kanon como él eran candidatos viables para el desahogo de Junior.

Sería mejor que empezara a hacer las compras calculando los ingredientes para el doble de pasteles que antes.


	6. Cuando se dice una mentira piadosa

**6\. Cuando se dice una mentira piadosa para evitar una crueldad y eso resulta igual de cruel**

 _Y madre siempre me dijo ten cuidado con a quién amas_

 _Y ten cuidado con lo que hagas porque la mentira se vuelve verdad._

"Billie Jean", Michael Jackson

* * *

Las cosas se estaban asentando en algo que empezaba a parecer rutina. Una rutina pacífica.

Eso era algo que Afrodita temía ver llegar.

Mientras atendía a Saga y los Caballeros de Bronce pudo trabajar hasta agotarse; cuando Poseidón y sus Shoguns acababan de llegar al Santuario todo estuvo patas arriba durante un par de semanas y Afrodita también pudo caer rendido en su cama cada noche.

Pero ahora había algo parecido a calma y paz. Como lo temía, Afrodita empezó a tener problemas para dormir. Esa mañana se miró con atención al espejo y ni siquiera todo el despiste del mundo podría pasar por alto las señales de su mal dormir.

-Pero qué mala cara tienes -dijo Milo Junior, que estaba entrando a la Casa de Piscis (sin anunciarse siquiera) e iba con rumbo a la cocina.

Afrodita gruñó algo ininteligible en respuesta y siguió caminado hacia la salida (que Junior se sirviera él mismo lo que quisiera de su repostería). Como si una dosis de Milo no fuera suficiente, se encontró en el umbral con Senior, que también iba saliendo.

-Luces cansado -dijo el Milo mayor.

-No es nada -mintió Afrodita, y miró de reojo a Senior, que llevaba ropa de entrenamiento-. ¿De práctica, tan temprano? Ayer estuviste hasta tarde en el Coliseo.

-Es sano mantenerse en forma.

-Lo tuyo parece obsesión. Y entrenas únicamente con los Caballeros de Bronce. ¿Por qué no asistes al entrenamiento semanal de los Caballeros de Oro?

Senior sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Todo a su tiempo. Por cierto, deberías practicar lo que predicas. No has entrenado ni una sola vez desde que Atenea llegó al Santuario.

Afrodita gruñó y se apartó. Senior iba hacia el Coliseo (otra vez) y él se encaminó al jardín. Entrenar cuando sus problemas para dormir tenían ya varias noches no era una buena idea: los demás notarían de inmediato que sus reflejos no estaban a la altura de siempre y acabarían enviándolo a la enfermería.

Quizá trabajando en el jardín lograría acumular suficiente cansancio como para caer rendido al llegar la noche… y si no… tendría que empezar a recetarse a sí mismo algo que lo hiciera dormir. No quería recurrir a eso, no era recomendable para el estado de alerta que debía mantener un Caballero de Oro.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que Saga estaba esperándolo a la sombra de uno de los árboles más antiguos del jardín.

-Hola -saludó, rezando para sus adentros para que Saga no notara sus ojeras.

-Buenos días… -Saga lo miró y frunció el ceño de inmediato- ¿Has estado durmiendo mal?

-No es nada -mintió por segunda vez en el día.

Saga adelantó una mano, como si tuviera intención de acariciarle la mejilla, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

-Entiendo -dijo, con el tono de quien acaba de recordar algo.

Afrodita apretó los labios.

-Apenas amanece. ¿Necesitas algo? –"quizá rosas para Atenea" añadió una voz malvada en el fondo de su mente.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre Kanon.

-¿Qué hay con él? -fue el turno de Afrodita para fruncir el ceño.

-Pasa mucho tiempo en Piscis últimamente. Los veo a veces pasear por tu jardín, conversando.

-No voy a negar eso.

-¿Te llevas bien con él? No quisiera que mi hermano fuera una molestia para ti.

-No lo es más que ninguno de los dos Milo. Entre ellos, las visitas de Shun y los Shoguns yendo y viniendo con recados de Poseidón para Kanon, mi casa está a dos pasos de convertirse en un hostal para estudiantes.

-Sí, bueno, qué curioso que menciones eso…

¿Por qué se veía tan incómodo?

-¿Qué pasa, Saga?

-Atenea ha sugerido que quizá Kanon esté más cómodo en Piscis que en Géminis.

-¿Acaso está insinuando ella que él y yo…?

-¡No! …No. El problema somos nosotros. No hemos dejado de discutir desde que regresó y… nuestras peleas están subiendo cada vez más de tono -Saga bajó la cabeza, avergonzado-. Atenea piensa que quizá sea bueno para los dos… distanciarnos un poco… solo que no tanto como para poner toda el agua del Mediterráneo entre nosotros.

Afrodita resistió la urgencia de enarcar una ceja. No sabía si lo haría imitando a Saga o imitando a Kanon, tendría que probar hacerlo frente a un espejo para estar seguro.

-¿Y no ha pensado la diosa ofrecerle alojamiento en el Palacio? Su dios y sus subordinados están ahí, podría incluso ser más cómodo para Poseidón tenerlos a todos juntos.

-Temo que no funcionaría muy bien. Mi relación con él no es la única que está pasando por un proceso de reajuste.

Eso… tenía bastante sentido. Sobre todo después de conocer a Kanon. Afrodita suspiró con resignación.

-Hay espacio más que suficiente en Piscis, lo recibiré con gusto.

-Gracias.

Esta vez Saga sí acarició su mejilla y, tras unos segundos de duda, besó su frente. Un roce ligero, torpe, Saga se apartó de inmediato y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza. Incómodo.

-Prométeme que no permitirás que nadie se aproveche de ti -le dijo con urgencia-. Ni Kanon ni nadie.

-Lo prometo -Afrodita parpadeó, intrigado.

Saga asintió y dio media vuelta. Caminaba demasiado rápido y eso hizo que Afrodita frunciera el ceño otra vez antes de llamarlo.

-¡Saga!

Lo vio detenerse, pero el Caballero de Géminis permaneció dándole la espalda. No importaba, de todos modos necesitaba hacerle una pregunta.

-Te amé -le dijo con voz firme-. Te amé desde que era un niño y te metías en problemas con Shion por no castigarme como exige el reglamento. Dime… ¿Te amaba a ti o a Kanon?

Era una pregunta legítima y lo sabía ahora que Kanon no paraba de contar anécdotas sobre las veces que se había hecho pasar por Saga para jugar con los aprendices más jóvenes.

Podía ver la tensión en los hombros y en toda la postura de Saga, aunque seguía dándole la espalda. Esperó en silencio por una respuesta que quizá no llegaría. A lo mejor debería resignarse a verlo salir del jardín sin decir nada, pero finalmente Saga respondió.

-Te tuve en brazos cuando eras un bebé y siempre serás mi bebé. Arles jamás amó a nadie... Y Kanon puede hacerte reír, pero tú y yo sabemos que necesitas más que solo risas y travesuras; eso está bien, el problema es que tanto a él como a mí nos faltan piezas. No creo que ninguno de los dos pueda darte todo lo que mereces y necesitas. Lo siento, Afrodita.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Solo necesitaba saber.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta: lo que había amado de niño muy probablemente era una mezcla de tres personas diferentes, con piezas faltantes y piezas que no encajaban en ninguna parte.

Era bueno saberlo. Así podría dejar ir esos sentimientos y conservar solo los recuerdos.

Los días siguieron arrastrándose perezosamente en la rutina que ahora incluía a otro invitado en su casa y a los médicos que la diosa llevó al Santuario y que llegaban puntualmente todos los sábados para pasar la tarde aprendiendo lo poco que podía enseñarles sobre hierbas medicinales.

Sorprendentemente, dos de los más jóvenes estaban empezando a mostrar que poseían más control sobre el cosmos de lo que debería esperarse en una persona adulta que jamás ha recibido entrenamiento alguno. Jamás serían guerreros (para eso tendrían que haber empezado a entrenar desde niños), pero quizá… solo quizá… podrían llegar a ser una nueva clase de médico.

Afrodita no se atrevía ni siquiera a mencionarlo en voz alta. Todavía era el único que lo notaba y temía que aquella posibilidad remota se desvaneciera si alguien más advertía antes de que ese control sobre el cosmos enraizara apropiadamente y empezara a florecer.

Mientras tanto, se sentía cada vez más cerca de su punto de quiebre y a ratos (en momentos realmente amargos) empezaba a preguntarse cómo iba a ser el estallido que no podría evitar y que nadie parecía ver que estaba gestándose aunque él podría jurar que debía ser más que evidente lo mal que se encontraba.

De todos modos, fue una sorpresa incluso para él.

Había un olor nuevo en la Casa de Piscis, uno que no le gustaba para nada. Era olor a alcohol.

Muy, muy leve. No lo notaría tan pronto si no fuera por su entrenamiento con las rosas y las plantas medicinales, pero estaba ahí desde hacía unos días y empezaba a ser tan irritante como el insomnio.

Alguien estaba bebiendo en su Casa.

Tratando de ubicar la fuente de ese olor, encontró a Milo Junior en la sala de estar, tumbado en el sofá favorito de Afrodita y acompañado por una botella casi vacía.

Ahí el olor se notaba con más claridad.

Afrodita se plantó frente a él con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Bebiendo -respondió Milo con una sonrisa-, hasta que las cosas vuelvan a tener sentido.

Su voz sonaba perfectamente clara. Quizá la botella ya estaba empezada cuando comenzó a beber y no estaba tan ebrio como Afrodita temió en un principio. Pero varias botellas más (todavía llenas) aguardaban sobre la mesita de café y eso no era nada alentador.

-El licor no hará que las cosas vuelvan a tener sentido. Nada ha tenido sentido jamás, es solo que recién nos estamos empezando a dar cuenta.

El cansancio sobre él se sentía inmenso, empeorado por una sensación de completo desconsuelo.

Realmente necesitaba dormir antes de que la falta de sueño lo llevara a tomar decisiones estúpidas.

-Bueno, esa es tu opinión -Milo abrió otra botella y la puso al alcance de Afrodita-. Creo que seguiré intentándolo con esto. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? A lo mejor descubrimos que podemos conversar sobre algo, además de sobre tus tartas.

Locura, locura llamando a la puerta.

-Aborrezco el alcohol y a la gente que busca soluciones en el fondo de una botella.

Aquello salió más áspero de lo que pretendía, pero no iba a disculparse por decir algo que era completamente cierto.

Milo rio un poco y se encogió de hombros.

-Menos mal que no estoy buscando una solución. Ah, no seas amargado, Dita, siéntate y conversa conmigo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-"Dita", creo. ¿Prefieres "Afro"?

-Prefiero que no me pongas apodos.

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Sentía cómo el cansancio y la locura escarbaban a dúo en el fondo de su mente. ¿Fue esa combinación lo que hizo que se sentara en el poco espacio que dejaba el cuerpo de Milo en el sofá?

-Bien, bien -aprobó Milo, apoyando tranquilamente una mano en la rodilla izquierda de Afrodita.

Afrodita apartó esa mano con un golpe seco.

-No toques sin permiso -advirtió.

-Vale -Milo le dedicó una sonrisa torcida-, pero tenerte casi sentado en mis piernas parece una invitación.

-Eso es porque te acostaste en el sofá en lugar de sentarte como una persona normal. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

-No sé. De lo que nos gusta, de lo que no… ¡Ya sé! Intercambiemos secretos vergonzosos.

Contra su voluntad, tuvo que sonreír.

-Estás loco, Junior.

Milo le dio un golpecito en la rodilla.

-No me digas apodos.

-Tú comenzaste.

-No, comenzaste tú: fue tu idea lo de "Senior" y "Junior".

-Por pura necesidad -Afrodita suspiró, desalentado-. Todo esto es demasiado para mí.

Milo sonrió de nuevo y siguió dándole golpecitos en la rodilla con el índice.

-Ya, ya, pero qué sensible. ¡Mejor intercambiemos secretos!

-Payaso. Comienza tú.

-¿Jugando con ventaja? Bueno. A ver… Cuando era pequeño, pensaba que las cabras crecían en los árboles.

-¿Cómo? -Afrodita lo miró sorprendido-. ¿En los árboles?

-Hay cabras que trepan a los árboles, sobre todo cuando no hay suficiente hierba. La primera vez que vi cabras tenía como tres años y estaban trepadas en un árbol, comiendo hojas, creí que era un árbol de cabras.

Luego un silencio incrédulo, Afrodita rio sin poder evitarlo.

-Al menos sirvió para hacerte reír. Tu turno.

-De… de pequeño solían confundirme con una niña…

-Todavía ahora. Eso no es ningún secreto. Inténtalo de nuevo.

-Qué exigente. A ver… cuando llegamos al Santuario, yo estaba muy asustado y no podía dormir. Máscara Mortal me contaba cuentos por las noches para que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

-¿Él… sabía cuentos?

-Creo que los inventaba él.

-Eso… espera, que lo tengo que asimilar… eso altera el orden del universo.

-Eran buenos cuentos. Tu turno.

-Hum… yo soy uno de los que te confundió con una niña.

-Ja. Citándote: "eso no es ningún secreto". ¿Hay alguien aquí que no me haya confundido con una chica al menos una vez?

-Sí, bueno, pero tenía un serio enamoramiento contigo.

-Oh, vamos.

-¡Es en serio! Eras la niña más bonita del mundo y yo estaba haciendo planes para casarme contigo el mismo día en que te conocí… ¡Ey! ¡Te estás sonrojando!

-Idiota.

-Tu turno. Que sea igual de grande y vergonzoso.

-Eso está difícil.

-Idiota.

-Está bien. Durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de Saga.

-Eso no es… Eh. ¿Dijiste "estuve"? ¿Como en "lo estaba, pero ya no"? -Milo se incorporó apoyándose en los codos-. ¿En serio?

-Eso dije.

-Oh, guau.

-En realidad quizá solo fue un enamoramiento infantil, como el tuyo conmigo, solo que duró más de lo que debía.

-¿Y Saga… te correspondió alguna vez?

Afrodita estuvo a punto de responder con una verdad que involucraba a Arles y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para enfocarse en Saga.

-No. Todavía ahora me ve como al bebé que era cuando llegué al Santuario. Eso no induce al romance precisamente.

-No, supongo que no -Milo seguía sonriente y hasta parecía más animado-. Mi turno… Tus tartas me están haciendo engordar. Hasta tuve que ajustar mi rutina de ejercicios.

-¡Eso no es ningún secreto, gordito!

-¡¿Qué dijimos de los apodos?!

Los dos rieron, pero la risa de Afrodita se apagó pronto. El cansancio y la locura seguían arañando.

-Yo… te seguí durante tu misión en Isla Andrómeda.

-¿Qué?

En la voz de Milo ya no quedaba rastro de risa. Afrodita supo que sería mejor detenerse, pero las palabras continuaron brotando sin que su voluntad lograra ponerles un alto.

-Herí a Albiore con una de mis rosas demonio. Apenas un rasguño y una dosis mínima de veneno, lo suficiente como para debili…

Lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido, pero la sensación de ser puesto en pie de un tirón y el recibir un puñetazo en plena cara fue algo inconfundible.

También fue inconfundible la sensación de estar tumbado en el suelo, viendo estrellas girar.

Se sentó con precaución intentando no tocarse el área lastimada. Su ojo izquierdo ya se estaba cerrando por la hinchazón.

-Tú… tú… -Milo parecía tener problemas para encontrar la palabra correcta.

-¿Qué diablos…? -Kanon estaba en la puerta. Debía haber visto todo.

Afrodita se puso de pie y salió de ahí y de la Casa de Piscis sin decir palabra.

Tenía que estar loco para haberle hablado a Milo sobre Isla Andrómeda y su participación en la muerte de Albiore. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de usar al Caballero de Escorpión como un instrumento para suicidarse?

Ya estaba en uno de los senderos de su jardín cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado solos a Kanon y Milo sin explicación alguna.

Debería… ¿qué?

Se quedó donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer, y luego caminó sin rumbo por el jardín durante un buen rato.

Empezaba a tomar conciencia de su entorno otra vez cando notó la proximidad de Atenea y Poseidón, acompañados por Milo Senior y Saga.

-Afrodita… -Atenea se acercó sonriente, pero su expresión pasó a preocupada tan pronto como lo vio bien-. ¿Qué te pasó?

Ah, sí, además de las ojeras y el aspecto demacrado en general, ahora tenía un ojo morado. Se le había olvidado.

-Nada, Alteza, un accidente -mintió de inmediato-. Todo está bien.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba logrando engañarla, pero al menos no tuvo que seguir mirando esa cara de preocupación cuando Milo se acercó y usó su cosmos para curarle el ojo.

Ese cosmos dorado y cálido se sintió como un arrullo y Afrodita tuvo que luchar con las ganas de echarse a llorar de puro alivio. Tenía que pedir que le enseñara cómo lo hacía: cuando él intentaba curar por medio del cosmos, la suya era una fuerza rápida y efectiva pero carente de toda delicadeza e incapaz de aliviar el dolor en lo más mínimo.

-Gracias -murmuró.

Atenea parecía a punto de interrogarlo, pero Poseidón habló primero.

-Saori, tenemos que hablar con esos dos.

-Sí, por supuesto -sus ojos, fijos en Afrodita, parecían decir "luego vamos a hablar muy seriamente tú y yo sobre lo que te pasó en la cara"-. Afrodita, estamos buscando a Kanon y Junior. ¿Sabes dónde están?

-La última vez que los vi estaban en Piscis.

-Kanon está escondiendo su cosmos, incluso de mí -dijo Saga, con desaliento-. ¿De verdad está tan cerca sin que yo pueda sentirlo?

Era evidente que eso lo lastimaba.

-Tranquilo -intervino Senior-, de mí no se puede esconder.

Afrodita lo vio levantar la mano izquierda y algo como un tatuaje compuesto por líneas muy finas, entrelazadas en un diseño complicado, se materializó alrededor de su dedo anular. Parecía un anillo hecho con hilos de luz.

No, llamarlo "tatuaje" era una descripción demasiado simple.

-Está en Piscis, efectivamente.

Los vio marchar hacia su Casa sin molestarse en pedirle permiso para entrar. Claro que, ¿por qué iban a pedir permiso dos dioses?

Los alcanzó de inmediato y se mantuvo junto a Milo Senior. Si no podía evitar que lo invadieran así, por lo menos trataría de ser un buen anfitrión.

Además, ese anillo de hilos de luz era más de lo que su curiosidad podía pasar por alto.

-Por aquí… -Milo los guio con seguridad hacia el androceo de Piscis, pero se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada.

-¿En mi habitación? -eso no tenía sentido para Afrodita. ¿Acaso esos dos buscaban algo en su cuarto?

Milo parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero Afrodita actuó sin pensar, abrió la puerta y entró.

Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Un arrepentimiento profundo e intenso.

El olor a alcohol ahí era mucho más fuerte de que lo que percibió en la sala, no era extraño, porque podía ver en el suelo unas botellas vacías. También había ropa tirada. Y Oso, su oso estaba en el suelo.

En la cama, _su cama,_ Milo Junior y Kanon estaban… muy ocupados.

Tal vez no era tan malo el que Oso estuviera en el suelo, porque habría sido mucho peor verlo en medio de aquella escena.

Milo Senior entró también a la habitación (sin que los ocupantes de la cama dieran señas de notarlo), recogió al oso y se lo dio a Afrodita.

Afrodita abrazó al peluche y parpadeó con desconcierto, acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba mirando como hipnotizado las nalgas de Kanon mientras este embestía (con un ritmo perfecto) contra Milo Junior. Esas nalgas eran perfectas y su espalda… cielos… ¿cómo era que tenía músculos marcados entre los omoplatos? ¿Eso era legalmente permitido?

Logró apartar los ojos de aquellas nalgas (negándose mentalmente a admitir que lo decepcionaba el no poder ver también las de Junior desde ese ángulo). No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Simplemente abrazó el peluche con más fuerza, dio media vuelta, entró a una de las habitaciones para invitados y cerró la puerta.

Que los dioses decidieran qué diantres hacer en una situación como esa. Él, simple mortal, se quitó los zapatos, se tumbó en la cama (con Oso bien sujeto) y pasó una eternidad contemplando el techo sin poder dormir y sin poder apartar de su mente las nalgas de Kanon.

Mucho, mucho después, unos golpes discretos a la puerta anunciaron a Milo Senior antes de que entrara.

Afrodita no se movió. No sentía que valiera la pena moverse. Quizá podría quedarse así hasta el fin del mundo.

-Eso… sucedió antes de lo que debía -dijo Senior, luego de cerrar la puerta y poner el seguro.

¿Debía suceder, entonces? Bueno, al menos su interferencia no había impedido que la relación se diera y eso era un alivio. Pero…

-¿Tenía que ser en mi cama? ¿Frente a mi oso de peluche?

-Er… no, eso también fue una sorpresa para mí.

Por más que lo intentó, Afrodita no logró dar con una opinión al respecto, así que mejor guardó silencio.

-La verdad es que tengo ganas de partirle la cara a esos dos -continuó Milo.

Sonaba como una buena idea, pero con pocas probabilidades de llevarse a cabo.

-Y tú -siguió Milo-, estás otra vez a punto de caer enfermo de agotamiento.

"Más bien a punto de caer muerto" pensó Afrodita, pero no logró decirlo en voz alta.

Escuchó que Milo suspiraba y se movía un poco por la habitación.

Afrodita suspiró también. Ojalá pudiera dormir, ojalá…

Milo lo arropó con una manta y se recostó junto a él.

Afrodita ladeó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada interrogante.

-Creí que te bastaría con el oso -explicó Milo-, pero no podía ser tan simple, ¿verdad? No habías tenido que dormir solo desde que Shura, Máscara Mortal y tú escaparon juntos cuando eran pequeños. Ahora, simplemente no puedes.

-Lo intenté.

-Lo sé.

-Vivimos en las calles durante meses cuando escapamos, siempre dormíamos juntos, dos dormían y uno velaba, nos turnábamos… así estábamos a salvo. No me siento a salvo sin ellos.

Milo sonrió y esa sonrisa se sintió tan curativa como lo fue su cosmos.

-Lo sé, no te mortifiques. Deja que te abrace.

Afrodita se acurrucó junto a él. No se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba hasta ese momento, cuando logró relajarse.

-No te preocupes -añadió Milo-. Mañana será otro día.

Afrodita dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se deslizó suavemente hasta el sueño.

Por fin.

Despertó muy despacio. ¡Estaba tan cómodo! Y (¡oh, maravilla!) ya no sentía aquel horrible agotamiento.

Realmente deseaba amodorrarse y sumergirse de nuevo en el sueño, pero unos murmullos llamaron su atención.

-…doce horas, si no me equivoco.

-Lo notaba ojeroso y cansado, pero no imaginé…

-No tienes que sentirte mal por eso. En realidad hace poco que lo conoces, no tenías por qué saber que eso no es normal en él.

-¿Estás seguro de que estará bien?

-Claro. Él es como sus rosas, mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Afrodita suspiró y abrió los ojos. Era mejor interrumpir ese diálogo antes de que se volviera realmente cursi. Además, tenía que ir al baño.

Ah, diablos. Era Shun quien estaba hablando con Milo Senior.

-Buenos días -murmuró Afrodita.

-Buenas tardes, más bien -Milo Senior le regaló una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Qué tal si te bañas para que puedas almorzar? Shun ha insistido en cocinar para ti.

La sorpresa logró que no se muriera de vergüenza al comprender que Shun estaba ahí desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo, mirándolo dormir abrazado a un oso de peluche.

Tendría que pensar que Milo tenía razón y no le debía explicaciones a nadie por Oso.

Ropa limpia estaba esperando por él en el baño. ¿Senior habría tenido que entrar a hurtadillas a su habitación para conseguirla?

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente por un buen rato mientras Shun les enseñaba a comer con palillos, pero la certeza de que algo estaba mal seguía flotando e impidiéndole disfrutar el rato. Pero luego de que Shun se despidió y quedaron ellos dos solos continuando la charla de sobremesa, el pensamiento molesto volvió con toda su fuerza.

-No voy a poder volver a mi cuarto. Primero necesito quemar ese colchón -Afrodita hizo una mueca. Senior suspiró, jugando con los palillos como para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargué de eso. Tienes un colchón nuevo. Eh… y sábanas también.

-Ah, bueno -apretó los labios un instante y luego reunió valor para preguntar.

-¿Dónde están esos dos ahora? Normalmente ya estarían aquí, exigiendo tarta.

Senior guardó silencio y Afrodita comprendió que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para decir algo que no le gustaba tener que decir, así que mantuvo la mirada fija en sus palillos para ahorrarle el tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

-Debes saber... ayer… Hum. Poseidón casó a Kanon y Junior. Ya envié las cosas de Kanon a la Casa de Escorpión, se quedará ahí de ahora en adelante…

-Con su esposo.

-…Sí.

Los palillos de bambú se rompieron con un chasquido. Afrodita se quedó mirando las mitades en sus manos como si no supiera que él mismo acababa de romperlos.


	7. Cuando se declaran dos

**7\. Cuando se declaran dos y más bien hay que rechazar a cuatro**

 _Menos piadosas que las del corazón  
_ _son las mentiras de la diosa Razón.  
_ _Yo solo te conté media verdad al revés  
_ _(que no es igual que media mentira)._

"Es mentira", Joaquín Sabina

* * *

-Hum. Hola.

Afrodita miró a Kanon por encima del hombro, enarcó una ceja y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Estás… muy ocupado?

-Ocupadísimo -Afrodita, con las manos en los bolsillos, seguía contemplando la puesta de sol-. Esto es un trabajo complicado, requiere de suma destreza y concentración.

-Ajá, sí. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Creo que puedo arreglármelas solo, gracias.

De todos modos, el Shogun de Dragón Marino no se marchó y se las arregló para conseguir que Afrodita conversara con él aunque no apartaba la mirada del celaje. Fue una conversación larga que consiguió ensombrecer el ánimo del Caballero de Piscis.

-Tienes que admitir que tengo razón -aseguró Kanon luego de un rato.

-En realidad, no tengo por qué admitir nada solo para darte el gusto. ¿No deberías apoyar un poco más a tu hermano?

La respuesta no pareció satisfacer a Kanon, que se acercó más y se interpuso entre Afrodita y el paisaje.

-Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal -advirtió Afrodita.

Kanon sonrió, una sonrisa tan torcida como la de cualquiera de los dos Milo. Eso molestó a Afrodita. ¿En serio estaba haciendo ese desplante digno de un pavorreal porque quería que lo mirara a él en lugar de a la puesta de sol (o en lugar de a Saga)?

Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el muy idiota, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido por su atrevimiento como para poder evitarlo: Kanon lo besó y luego lo miró de nuevo sonriente, como quien está completamente seguro de haber logrado lo que quería.

Lo que logró fue que Afrodita lo derrumbara de un puñetazo.

-Tu hermano es un idiota -le dijo a Saga al pasar junto a él al día siguiente mientras se dirigía al palacio.

-Eso lo he sabido siempre, pero no esperaba escuchar a nadie más decirlo en voz alta.

-Ojalá que el matrimonio lo haga madurar, porque la vida en general no lo está logrando.

Saga enarcó una ceja.

-¿Hizo algo que te molestara?

-Nada que no arregle un buen puñetazo -todavía le dolía un poco la mano.

-Oh… fuiste tú.

-Es como si ustedes dos no fueran gemelos, sino que tuvieran por lo menos diez años de diferencia.

-Creo que ese es un buen diagnóstico.

Afrodita respiró hondo.

-Lo siento. No pretendía verter mi enojo sobre ti. Y en realidad me enojé por una tontería, ya se me pasará, lo perdonaré y volveremos a ser amigos, siempre que no se me atraviese antes de que esté listo para perdonarlo.

-Entonces siempre podrás dejarle igual el otro ojo. Mira que no me opongo. Nadie nos ha confundido en toda la mañana.

Contra todo lo que esperaba desde el día anterior, Afrodita rio, una carcajada como no había disfrutado desde la muerte de Máscara Mortal y Shura.

Quizá… las cosas irían mejorando, o al menos eso pensaba mientras continuaba con su trabajo luego de despedirse de Saga.

Afrodita se preciaba mucho de ser muy puntual en la entrega de toda la tramitología que mantenía (más o menos) la Orden en funcionamiento.

Entregar los formularios para solicitar insumos para el jardín fue cosa de rutina. Escuchar la voz airada de Milo Senior fue un accidente.

-¡¿Enviar lejos a Seiya y a los otros?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

Había tres mujeres en el Santuario que hacían dudar a Afrodita sobre si estaban cuerdas y solo una de las tres tenía autoridad para sacar de ahí tanto a Seiya como al resto de su grupo.

Atenea.

Reconoció la voz de la diosa hablándole a Senior con un tono mucho más calmado, pero no alcanzó a distinguir las palabras.

-No, no, el que Saga esté vivo cambia muchas cosas, solo que no sé hasta qué punto. Lo que sí sé, y reto a quien sea para que me contradiga, es que dejarse matar nunca ha servido para ganar una guerra. ¡Hemos estado haciendo lo de almacenar bolsas con tu sangre y la de Julián precisamente para que no tengas que desangrarte sobre las armaduras! Y tu tío es el dios del Inframundo y tiene a su servicio a Thanatos, los Keres y demás. ¿En serio crees que se puede fingir una muerte ante semejante panel de expertos? …Hay algo más. En lo que yo recuerdo, no le dijiste a Shaka que pensabas ir en secreto hasta el trono de Hades, negociar con él y ofrecer tu vida en caso de no llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Sigue siendo ese tu plan? …¿Tienes idea de en qué situación dejaste al pobre diablo? ¿Debía cumplir con sus juramentos y luchar él solo contra toda la corte de Hades para defenderte, u obedecer tus órdenes y hacerse a un lado mientras te ejecutaban? ¿Y luego, qué? El Caballero de Virgo abandonado a su suerte en el centro mismo del Infierno, ¿debía quedarse ahí como un imbécil o escapar como un cobarde?

Luego de una pausa, Milo siguió hablando, en un tono mucho más calmado.

-Debes tener en cuenta que Seiya no se irá ni aunque se lo ordenes, no ahora que acabamos de reunirlo con su hermana después de tantos años. Además, Saga, Shaka y yo hemos estado entrenando a los diez chicos. Jabu y su equipo están preparados para proteger a quienes queden en el Santuario, no tiene sentido desbandar ahora a los de Bronce justo cuando finalmente están logrando trabajar juntos sin pelearse entre ellos. Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de explicarle a todos lo que está por suceder. Tenemos tiempo como para que asimilen la noticia y así todos estaremos listos para cuando dé inicio el eclipse.

Sonaba como un asunto interesante (no sabía que hubiera algún eclipse importante pronosticado para ese año), pero Afrodita no se quedó para escuchar la respuesta, si es que la había (de todos modos, Atenea estaba hablando cada vez más bajo, como una niña regañada).

La producción de tartas se redujo drásticamente a una por semana y solo para el Milo mayor desde… desde la boda.

En cambio, Afrodita cayó en la cuenta de que su vocabulario se estaba salpicando con palabras en japonés y además estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sincero por cocinar unas gyozas aceptables. Una locura estaba reemplazando a otra.

Una voz ya muy conocida para él hizo un noble (y totalmente inútil) esfuerzo por saludarlo en sueco. Afrodita hizo lo propio por devolver el saludo en japonés (con resultados similares) y ambos estaban riendo antes de pasar al griego.

Por lo visto, se estaban influenciando mutuamente.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Shun.

-Tanto como es posible, dadas las circunstancias.

-Eso no es una respuesta clara.

-Pero es veraz. Hum, y tú tienes cara de querer decirme algo. ¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero darte esto.

Afrodita contempló sorprendido la cadena de la que pendía una medalla. Aquello no era plata ni acero, era platino, y la medalla…

Reconoció el diseño, lo había visto en pergaminos y libros viejos que describían a los dioses del Olimpo. Era la medalla de Hades. ¿La original o una reproducción? ¿Qué hacía algo así en manos de un Caballero de Atenea?

-Shun… no puedo…

-Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era algo cultural? ¿Se estaba perdiendo algún detalle en la traducción?

-Pero… esto tiene que ser muy valioso y yo no tengo nada para corresponderlo.

-Era de mi madre y quiero que lo tengas tú.

Tanto peor, tantísimo peor.

-Entonces es un tesoro, no puedo aceptar algo así.

-Por favor.

Había rechazado el regalo tres veces (que era lo que más educado, hasta donde sabía) y Shun seguía insistiendo. No quedaba más remedio que aceptar u ofenderlo seriamente.

Extendió la mano y, al recibir la medalla, supo de inmediato que no era una copia. La voluntad avasalladora de un dios estaba ahí. Profundamente dormida, pero definitiva. Probablemente no la habría notado si no supiera qué buscar y cómo, pero… ¿qué pasaría cuando Hades despertara?

Iba a decírselo, pero su mirada se encontró con la de Shun (una mirada diáfana, inocente… que los dioses lo asistieran, _tenía_ que ser la persona más pura de su generación). Acabó diciéndole otra cosa.

-Gracias. Es un tesoro para mí.

Probablemente igual de bueno para la salud que el tesoro del Rhin, pero eso no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Especialmente después de la forma en que se iluminó la cara de Shun con una gran sonrisa.

Herencia de su madre… por un momento se imaginó a la madre de Shun con la vestidura y las insignias de una sacerdotisa. Sí, eso tendría sentido, así como la orfandad del muchacho explicaba el que no supiera qué era la joya realmente y su disposición a desprenderse de ella.

Lo anterior, sin embargo, no explicaba por qué la medalla se estaba dejando regalar tan tranquilamente. ¿No tenía ningún mecanismo de seguridad, algo que la empujara a quedarse con su dueño?

Necesitaba consultar con alguien al respecto y, tras descartar a casi toda la Orden, pensó en Mu. Quizá él pudiera orientarlo con respecto a la medalla y, si no, que por lo menos aceptaría el encargo de crear una joya para corresponder al regalo de Shun. ¿Tal vez un dije con forma de rosa acompañado por su respectiva cadena, en oro? Que los dioses lo amparasen… ¿una rosa y una cadena? ¡Eso sonaba como una declaración de amor todavía más explícita (y cursi) que la medalla!

De verdad que necesitaba un consejo.

Esperó hasta el día siguiente para bajar a Aries, principalmente porque deseaba pensar bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Las 24 horas transcurridas no trajeron consigo ninguna idea, pero siempre le quedaba la esperanza de un buen consejo.

Mientras bajaba, se encontró con Hyoga, que subía. Intercambiaron el saludo de siempre y cada quien iba a continuar con lo suyo, pero el muchacho se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por qué tienes _eso?_

Iba a preguntar qué era el "eso", pero entonces sintió el peso de la medalla como si la joya estuviera dándole la respuesta.

…Habría jurado que la llevaba por debajo de la camisa cuando salió de Piscis y la cadena no era tan corta como para que la medalla quedara expuesta en forma accidental. ¿Aquella cosa tenía mente propia?

-Es un regalo de Shun.

Resultaba inquietante el que un rostro tan joven como el de Hyoga pudiera adquirir una expresión así de dura.

-Hay una diferencia de edad muy grande entre ustedes dos -declaró Hyoga.

Quizá podría discutirle el "muy", pero sí se trataba de una diferencia significativa, eso sin tomar en cuenta que Shun era menor de edad.

-Tienes razón.

Admitirlo no fue suficiente para suavizar aquella expresión.

-¿Ahora me dirás que es él quien se ofrece, que te está acosando y que tú eres la víctima aquí?

Afrodita parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Eso sonaba demasiado específico. Con algo de horror repentino, empezó a preguntarse si los adultos de su vida lo habían mirado a los catorce años y habían quedado confundidos por unos ojos muy viejos en su rostro joven. Los ojos de Hyoga parecían tener siglos y eso era algo que era típico de los niños soldados, como lo fue Afrodita y como lo era Hyoga. ¿Cómo era posible que Shun conservara la mirada limpia?

-Es desigual. Impropio -insistió Hyoga, y su griego sonaba cortado, como si le costara encontrar las palabras en medio de su enojo.

-Es verdad -Afrodita respiró hondo, ahora tenía toda la atención del muchacho-. Sé lo que es estar en una relación impropia, jamás le haría eso a nadie, especialmente a Shun -tomó la medalla entre los dedos y examinó el grabado-. Está ilusionado y es demasiado bueno, eso es todo. Me la dio ayer y no encontré cómo decirle que no puedo aceptarla sin sonar como un completo cretino, aunque ahora estoy pensando que quizá eso sería lo correcto. El caso es que no quiero lastimarlo. Estoy pensando en alguna manera para regresarle esto… jamás podría darle algo igual de valioso, no tengo nada que haya sido de mi madre.

Vio a Hyoga llevarse la mano al pecho en un gesto automático. ¿Llevaba al cuello un recuerdo de su madre? Qué interesante…

-Dame un par de días, ¿sí? Encontraré la manera de aclarar las cosas con él.

-¿Y si no lo logras?

-Si no lo logro… le diré que espere por lo menos cinco años. Para entonces ya se le habrá pasado este… enamoramiento. No es amor real, ¿verdad? Difícilmente lo sería -¿por qué dolía tanto decir eso, si era cierto?-. Para amar a una persona debes conocerla, compartir con ella… -una sonrisa frágil apareció en los labios de Afrodita-. De hecho, creo que ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja.

Finalmente, el sonrojo y la sorpresa lograron que Hyoga pareciera de nuevo el muchachito que era en realidad… que _debería ser_ cuando no estaba combatiendo monstruos en nombre de la diosa.

Aprovechó el desconcierto del Caballero del Cisne y continuó su camino.

* * *

-Pues creo que se te está juntando el ganado -dijo Aldebarán, luego de escuchar las penalidades por las que estaba pasando Afrodita.

-¿Cómo dices?

Aldebarán rio un poco y la risa suave de Mu hizo eco a sus carcajadas sonoras. A pesar de ser la causa de la hilaridad, Afrodita se sintió mejor escuchándolos. Era bueno haberlos encontrado a los dos en Tauro y poder conversar así, sin presiones. Era como salir al sol luego de muchos días de lluvia.

-Perdón por la expresión poco clara. Es algo que se dice en algunas regiones de América Latina. Cuando una persona tiene varios novias o novios al mismo tiempo y esas novias o novios se encuentran por accidente en el mismo lugar, se dice que al sujeto "se le juntó el ganado" -explicó Aldebarán.

-Oh. Creo que entiendo la metáfora, pero yo estoy intentando alejar del todo al "ganado", no mantenerlo separado.

-Bueno, diles que soy tu novio -sugirió Aldebarán.

Eso lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

-Un poco rebuscado pero podría servir -apoyó Mu-, fue lo que hicimos cuando una chica de Rodorio me seguía en forma un poco… insistente. Lo único malo fue su cara de completa desilusión, claro.

-No creo que…

-Es más, si no basta con Aldebarán, puedes decirles que yo también soy tu novio.

Afrodita enarcó una ceja.

-Esperen un momento, ustedes dos. Añadir un toro y un carnero a la ecuación… ¿eso no empeorará más bien mi problema ganadero?

Esta vez los tres rieron. Afrodita sintió una oleada de afecto por esos dos. Nunca habían sido muy cercanos antes, ya que él nunca se alejaba mucho del palacio ni de sus dos amigos, pero ahora, sin presiones ni engaños de por medio… quizá podría empezar a considerarlos parte de su círculo de amistades.

Su risa se apagó pronto y frunció el ceño, incómodo de repente.

-¿Qué es ese olor? -preguntó.

Una fragancia extraña se percibía cada vez con más fuerza.


	8. Cuando vuelven a reunirse los amigos

**8\. Cuando vuelven a reunirse los amigos, pero para un secuestro (de la persona equivocada)**

" _Yo renaceré, ciervo en primavera.  
_ _Tal vez regresaré, gaviota de escollera.  
_ _Sin un pasado que olvidarme,  
_ _sin nada más que preguntarme,  
_ _con un camino por delante.  
_ _Y yo renaceré, amigo fiel, amigo mío,  
_ _y me transformaré en un ser  
_ _distinto al que yo he sido."_

"Yo renaceré", José Luis Rodríguez

–¿Qué olor? –preguntó Aldebarán.

Mu tampoco parecía notarlo. ¿Era demasiado tenue para ellos dos o solo lo estaba imaginando?

–¡Afrodita!

Shun subía hacia ellos, saltando alegremente las gradas de dos en dos.

–Adorable –dijo Mu en voz baja–. Kiki hace justo lo mismo.

Bueno, el hablar con el armero sobre la medalla tendría que esperar un poco.

–Si fueras a regalarle algo a Kiki, ¿qué le darías?

–Creo que mis apuntes de estudiante. Los heredará de todos modos, pero pienso que resultará más significativo y útil para él si se los doy cuando esté listo para pasar de la teoría a la práctica con las armaduras.

Esa era una buena idea.

Afrodita, como siempre, llevaba consigo su bolsa para emergencias médicas y buscó ahí en tanto Shun terminaba de llegar con ellos.

En las últimas semanas había pasado en limpio y con su mejor letra todo lo que sabía sobre plantas medicinales y curación. Además de perfeccionar sus dibujos (más claros y detallados que en sus primeras libretas), tuvo el cuidado de traducir al griego la mescolanza de idiomas en la que escribía normalmente su ideas y observaciones.

Ya Atenea había hecho sacar copia del texto para su grupo de "médicos–aprendices", pero el original era suyo y no estaba en un cuaderno corriente, sino uno artesanal, con cubiertas de cuero en las que destacaban, hermosamente trabajados, los emblemas de Piscis, Asclepio e Higeia.

Así pues, se adelantó a recibir a Shun con el cuaderno en la mano.

Aquel muchacho, todo sonrisas y ojos brillantes… sin duda, la persona que llegara a merecer su afecto sería muy feliz a su lado.

Sonrió ante su, ya familiar, intento por saludar en sueco, pero esta vez no respondió en japonés, sino en griego, consciente de que su voz sonaba más formal en el idioma oficial del Santuario que en los otros que conocía.

–Hola, Shun. Esto es para ti. Todavía le quedan páginas en blanco, para que lo continúes con tus propias observaciones.

Shun aceptó alborozado el regalo y él solo atinó a recordar la voz de Seiya comentando que en Japón únicamente los niños pequeños aceptan un regalo a la primera. Claro, era necesario tomar en cuenta que Shun se había terminado de criar en Etiopía, bajo la tutela de un argentino. Se negó con firmeza a pensar en Albiore y se concentró en el presente.

Ese quizá sería el momento adecuado para devolver la medalla, pero también quería hablar con Mu sobre la joya y… ¿Por qué dejar por fuera a Shun, si la medalla de Hades lo afectaba directamente?

Tomada una decisión, apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Shun.

–Sobre el regalo que me diste… creo que debemos hablar con Mu porque…

–¿Primero das tartas al impostor, luego besos a Kanon y ahora intercambias regalos con el niño?

¿Qué hacía Milo Junior ahí, como salido de la nada? ¿Sería que Kanon le estaba enseñando a esconder su cosmos?

–¿"Besos a Kanon"? –Shun sonaba impactado. Por supuesto, de todo el reclamo, _tenía_ que ser justo esa parte la que le llamaba la atención.

–Yo no besé a Kanon –respondió fríamente–. Él me besó a la fuerza y yo le di un puñetazo, con lo cual esperaba que se hubiera terminado el asunto.

La expresión furiosa de Milo no cambió para nada como si aquello fuera… ¿celos?

"¿Este burro está celando a Kanon o me está celando a mí?"

Shun debía estar haciéndose una pregunta similar, porque hizo todo un despliegue para tomar a Afrodita de la mano.

–Creo que Afrodita merece que lo corteje alguien que esté _soltero._

Ay.

–¿Sí? Pues yo creo que Afrodita merece que lo corteje alguien que ya terminó la escuela primaria –replicó Milo.

Ouh.

–A Afrodita le parece que Afrodita es muy capaz de decidir por sí mismo, gracias –declaró, y se apartó de Shun para quedar a la misma distancia de ambos.

–Bueno… eso es cierto –admitió Shun.

Afrodita suspiró.

–Sí, y, aclarado ese punto, será mejor que aclaremos algo más. No puedo iniciar una relación contigo, Shun, no en este momento de nuestras vidas. Sería impropio y una injusticia en contra tuya.

–Pero… me acabas de dar un regalo…

–Porque aprecio tus sentimientos y los agradezco con toda el alma aunque no pueda corresponderlos.

–Pero… –Shun se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, pero era demasiado inteligente como para no comprender lo que Afrodita intentaba decirle–. E–entiendo. ¿Más adelante?

Oh, dioses.

–Si dentro de cinco años tu corazón sigue libre, hablaremos de nuevo al respecto –respondió Afrodita–. Aunque estoy seguro de que mucho antes que eso aparecerá en tu vida alguien que sí será digno de ti.

–Ya lo veremos.

Ese gesto decidido (o, más bien, terco). Era curioso, pero había momentos en que Shun se parecía bastante a Seiya y a Jabu.

–Pues, aclarado eso –Milo dio un paso al frente–, queda nuestro asunto y creo que…

–Tú estás casado –le recordaron los demás a coro.

–¿De qué lado están ustedes? –protestó Milo–. ¡Estaba borracho! ¡Y un matrimonio a la fuerza no es válido ni aquí ni en China!

–Si lo de China lo dices por mí, te equivocaste de país –apuntó Shun.

–Tal vez lo dice por mí –apuntó Mu–. Solo que no veo qué relación pueda tener yo en el asunto.

–Es una manera de hablar –Milo se pasó ambas manos por el cabello–. A lo que quiero llegar es que un matrimonio es un compromiso de lealtad y fidelidad que establecen dos personas por su propia y libre voluntad. No puede ser impuesto ni forzado, y tampoco se puede intercambiar los votos cuando las partes no están en completo dominio de sus facultades mentales.

–Lo cual implica que al menos el setenta por ciento de la Orden jamás estará en condiciones para casarse –dijo Aldebarán.

–Ya. Basta. De. Chistes –siseó Milo.

–Sí, pongámonos serios –aceptó Afrodita–. Este es un pésimo momento como para que cualquiera me busque con ideas de romance. Mi cabeza y mi corazón son un completo revoltijo y no confío en mí mismo para tomar una decisión madura. Por lo visto, estás tratando de dar a entender que te gustaría que intentáramos establecer algo, pero hay unos cuantos problemas bastante serios en tu caso, Milo.

–Empezando por Kanon.

–Sí, y porque Kanon se me declaró también hace un par de días.

–¡Ese imbécil…!

–Ese imbécil con el que estás casado.

–Ya te dije que…

–Sé lo que dijiste y también estoy de acuerdo en que un matrimonio forzoso no es válido. Pero el tuyo es un caso especial: dos dioses lo están avalando, ¿recuerdas? Tanto tú como Kanon deberían tener como mínimo el buen gusto de aclarar su situación antes de buscarme. Y creo que deben tener en cuenta, además, que de momento no estoy interesado en ninguno de los dos.

–Pero sí en el impostor.

–¿De dónde sacas eso?

–Sigues haciendo tartas para él.

Afrodita se quedó mirándolo incrédulo. Milo acababa de probarle que Shun era el más maduro de sus tres pretendientes.

–¿Tú lo que quieres es una pareja o un cocinero? –preguntó Shun, con el tono inocente de un escolar que desea estar bien informado.

Milo abrió la boca para responder, lo pensó un poco, cerró la boca y meditó antes de responder.

–Quiero exclusividad –admitió.

Shun sonrió, tenía abrazado el cuaderno.

–Entonces, primero tienes que poner orden en tu vida, ¿no crees?

Definitivamente, el niño era el más maduro de los tres (quizá hasta era más maduro que él mismo). Solo faltaría que al final valiera la pena esperar cinco años.

–Bien, ya que hemos aclarado un poco algunas cosas… –empezó Afrodita.

–¿Qué es ese olor? –interrumpió Shun.

El olor extraño. Se le había olvidado. Ahora era más fuerte que al principio.

–No es ninguno de nosotros estrenando colonia, ¿verdad? –dijo Aldebarán.

Instintivamente, estaban acercándose, dando inicio a una formación defensiva.

–No, es muy… empalagoso –dijo Mu.

Miraban todos a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de aquello. Milo fue el primero en notar otra cosa extraña.

–Hay orugas subiendo por las columnas.

–¿Orugas?

–¿Algún tipo de plaga, Afrodita?

–No se parecen a ninguna oruga que haya visto antes –y eso que Afrodita conocía todos los tipos de oruga que pululaban por aquella parte de Grecia.

Una risita logró que todos guardaran silencio y se pusieran tensos.

Había algo más en el suelo, escondido en la sombra entre dos columnas, y empezó a reptar hacia la luz. Una cosa informe, cubierta de ojos y de la cual surgía la risita.

–Han tardado mucho en notar la presencia de mis niños, Caballeros de Atenea.

–¿Son tuyas estas orugas? –preguntó Afrodita, solo para estar seguro.

–Lo son.

–¿Qué clase de mariposas producen? –preguntó Shun.

¿Era imaginación de Afrodita o el niño estaba dispuesto a hacer amistad con aquella cosa rara? Ahora que lo pensaba, eran solo orugas trepando por las columnas y no se notaba ninguna muestra de hostilidad todavía, quizá Shun estaba indicando el camino correcto a seguir.

–Si están buscando alimento para su metamorfosis, nos serviría saber cuáles plantas serían mejores –intervino, también con tono amable–. Tenemos algo de variedad, pero me especializo en rosales.

El… aquello… parecía tan desconcertado como le era posible a una masa informe.

–En realidad comen todo tipo de materia orgánica. Y también algunos tipos de inorgánica.

–Eso es realmente interesante –Mu se sumó a la conversación–. ¿Has venido a hacer una petición a la diosa? Podemos anunciar esta visita y… Oh, pero no nos hemos presentado, ¿verdad? Soy Mu de Aries, guardián de la Primera Casa del Santuario. Ellos son mis hermanos de armas: Aldebarán de Tauro, Milo de Escorpión, Afrodita de Piscis y Shun de Andrómeda.

El olor se había vuelto tan intenso que mareaba.

–Yo soy Myu de Papillón, Estrella Terrestre del Encantamiento, uno de los 108 Espectros al servicio del Emperador Hades.

–Bienvenido –dijeron Mu, Aldebarán, Afrodita y Shun a coro, como niños bien educados. Milo giró los ojos, pero al menos no los contradijo.

–Esto no es lo que esperaba –admitió Myu–. ¿Siempre reciben a los enemigos con tanta cordialidad?

–La hospitalidad es muy importante para los dioses de Grecia. Jamás se debe recibir mal a un visitante, aunque solo sea por evitar la ira divina –Aldebarán se encogió de hombros–. Y además es que somos gente cortés por naturaleza.

–No habiendo una guerra declarada entre nuestros dioses, seríamos malos anfitriones si te recibiéramos de mala manera; a menos, claro, que nos ataques, con lo cual te revelarías como un mal visitante y eso también es un pecado serio a los ojos de los dioses de Grecia.

–Mmm. Eso explica un poco sobre las órdenes tan extrañas que recibimos. ¿No crees, Niobe?

Otro Espectro estaba ahí, como salido de la nada (¿o brotado de la tierra?). Aquello se parecía cada vez menos a una visita social, pero Afrodita le sonrió de todos modos.

–Bienvenido. ¿Y tú eres…?

–Niobe de Profundo, Estrella Terrestre de la Oscuridad.

Era la primera vez que Afrodita encontraba otro desafortunado al que le hubiera puesto nombre de mujer.

–No estamos aquí como amigos –dijo Myu, que acababa de trepar hasta el capitel de una columna y estaba muy entretenido tejiendo un capullo–. Hemos sido enviados para despejar el camino a un equipo que deberá encargarse de dar muerte a Atenea, y a Poseidón también, si acaso interfiere.

–Gracias por aclarar el punto –Afrodita suspiró y convocó su armadura, algo que ya estaban haciendo los otros.

Aquel aroma extraño se intensificó todavía más, ya no era solo fastidiosamente dulce, sino también irritante.

–Mi consejo es que se rindan, Caballeros de Atenea. Esta técnica de la Fragancia Profunda no es algo que puedan enfrentar unos simples mortales –dijo Niobe.

–Somos muchas cosas, pero no creo que califiquemos como "simples" –respondió Milo.

Los rosales de Afrodita ya estaba brotando alrededor de la Casa de Tauro y el aroma de las Rosas Demonio dominó por encima de la Fragancia Profunda.

–¿Una toxina que paraliza al oponente? –preguntó Afrodita.

–Supones bien –Niobe asintió.

–Como te harás dado cuenta, mis Rosas Demonio pueden contrarrestarla.

–Pero en el proceso se anula también el veneno que proviene de ellas. Diría que es un empate.

No era tan tonto como aparentaba.

Niobe hizo tronar sus nudillos con una sonrisa feroz y atacó.

Afrodita esperaba que Mu interpusiera una técnica defensiva, pero no sintió la descarga de cosmos que la acompañaba. Fue la cadena de Andrómeda lo que se encargó de rechazar a Niobe. Nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que Shun y él no habían entrenado juntos, pero Niobe no parecía muy impresionado y Mu…

Mu no había iniciado la defensa porque estaba enredado en una maraña de hilos de seda provenientes del capullo de Myu.

–¡Yo me encargo! –avisó Aldebarán, que ya estaba tratando de sacar a Mu de lo que iba camino de convertirse en un segundo capullo.

–Milo, haría bien algo con filo –señaló Afrodita.

Milo hizo una pausa en su labor de romper hilos de seda cuando vio unas figuras encapuchadas que se aproximaban a ellos, subiendo tranquilamente las gradas hacia Tauro.

–Mu, amigo mío, creo que vamos a tener que rogarte encarecidamente que no vuelvas a salir de tu casa, se está colando demasiada gente en el Santuario.

–¿Dónde se metieron los guardias de la entrada? –se quejó Mu, que estaba deshaciéndose de los últimos hilos (excepto los que seguían en su cabello como extensiones fantasmales y que no notó hasta muchas horas después).

"Probablemente en el mismo sitio donde se escondieron la última vez, cuando unos cuantos muchachitos de Bronce cruzaron Aries como Pedro por su casa" pensó Afrodita, y consideró un triunfo sobre sí mismo el no decirlo en voz alta.

Ver a Milo usar la Aguja Escarlata casi como si fuera un cuchillo para liberar a Mu habría sido gracioso si no tuviera que concentrarse tanto en usar una nube de pétalos de sus Rosas Piraña para la misma labor y tratar al mismo tiempo de no herir a sus compañeros con eso.

Mientras tanto, el capullo de Myu se abrió para dejar salir a una persona… o algo… parecido… con alas de mariposa… que fue hasta donde estaba el Caballero de Piscis preparándose para bloquearle el paso a los recién llegados.

–Esto…

Afrodita volteó al escuchar esa voz, demasiado cerca, y tuvo que retroceder al encontrarse con los ojos de Myu (faceteados, como los de un insecto) mirándolo fijamente.

El Espectro estaba flotando en el aire gracias a sus alas, para poder estar a su altura, y empezó a revolotear a su alrededor, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos con sumo interés.

–¿"Esto", qué? –preguntó Afrodita mientras hacía cálculos para ensartarlo con una rama de rosal como quien atraviesa una mariposa con un alfiler.

–La joya que llevas al cuello. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

–¿Estamos en medio de un combate y tú te metes para hablar de baratijas con el enemigo? –reclamó Niobe, que estaba batallando por ponerse en pie.

Afrodita intentó volver a meter la medalla dentro de su armadura (igual que un rato atrás, aquel objeto infernal se había salido solo), pero Myu detuvo su mano.

–No es una baratija. Es el emblema del Emperador –aquellos ojos faceteados se apartaron de la joya para mirarlo interrogantes–. ¿Eres nuestro Señor Hades?

–¿Qué? –esa era la voz de Shun.

Pocas veces en su vida había hecho Afrodita un cálculo mental tan rápido como el que llevó a cabo en ese momento.

Apartó con suavidad la mano de Myu y negó con la cabeza.

–No lo creo. Que yo recuerde, mi madre nunca mencionó que hubiera alguna relación entre sus joyas y el dios Hades.

Lo cual era absolutamente cierto, en especial porque Afrodita no tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre.

–Entonces… –Niobe, que por fin estaba en pie, se acercó para echar un vistazo a la medalla–. Ella no lo sabía y nuestro Señor todavía no despierta.

Aprovechando la distracción de los Espectros, Afrodita hizo crecer en forma súbita la Barrera de Zarzas y logró atravesar una de las piernas de Niobe, que aulló de dolor, pero apenas sí rasguñó una de las alas de Niobe, que se elevó a toda velocidad para esquivar los tallos espinosos.

–¿Afrodita? –preguntó Shun, acercándose.

–"Fluye con la corriente", creo que eso es algo que diría Shaka –respondió Afrodita, sin mirarlo, atento a la reacción de los Espectros–. Supongo que la insinuación de estos dos es una sorpresa, pero, hermanos de armas, ¿confían en mí?

Jamás en toda su vida imaginó que tendría que apelar a eso, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando se atrevió a mirarlos y Aldebarán, Mu, Shun y Milo asintieron sin un segundo de duda.

De haber tenido tiempo, quizá se habría echado a llorar.

–¡Fragancia Profunda!

La técnica del Espectro se abalanzó contra ellos como una nube tan espesa que resultaba visible, pero el Muro de Cristal consiguió frenarla antes de que los alcanzara.

–Primero lo obvio –dijo Aldebarán, con calma absoluta–. Alertar al resto.

–Hecho –respondió Mu antes de que los demás pudieran abrir la boca.

Si todos habían dado aviso por medio del Cosmos al mismo tiempo, más de uno de los receptores debía estar sintiendo un inicio de migraña en ese momento, pero al menos no quedaría duda de lo urgente del asunto.

–¡Niobe! ¡Ten cuidado! –Myu seguía revoloteando fuera del alcance de los tallos espinosos–. ¡Date cuenta de que esto lo cambia todo!

Niobe, que estaba golpeando inútilmente el Muro de Cristal, miró a su compañero, reflexionó y dispersó la nube tóxica.

–Controlas las plantas. Realmente controlas plantas –dijo Myu, aparentemente fascinado por la forma en que seguía creciendo la Barrera de Zarzas para rodear todo lo que pudiera de la Casa de Tauro.

Afrodita se tensó, esperando un ataque, pero el Espectro no parecía tener prisa aunque había quedado dentro del Muro de Cristal.

–Es tradición entre los Caballeros de Piscis. ¿Qué tiene de particular?

–Su Majestad el Emperador ha hecho una elección de vasija muy afortunada en este ciclo. Una habilidad como la tuya será muy útil en el reino.

–Ajá. Sí, claro.

El entusiasmo de Myu resultaba inquietante. Sobre todo cuando le dedicó una gran sonrisa a los demás Caballeros.

–Tranquilos, chicos, Niobe y yo no pelearemos más en contra de ustedes. Hasta ahora no se ha hecho daño a nadie, ¿verdad Niobe?

Niobe lo miró con incredulidad, luego miró su propia sangre que manchaba el piso de mármol y nuevamente miró a su compañero, que seguía sin perder la sonrisa.

–Ninguno –replicó por fin–. Estos mables anfitriones hasta han evitado lastimar a tus _faeries._

En efecto, las mariposas en las que se habían transformado las orugas en algún momento durante la escaramuza parecían estar ilesas y contentas.

–¡Bien! –Myu dio una palmada–. Entonces, podemos dedicarnos a observar mientras los designados cumplen con su misión.

–¿Los designados? ¿Te refieres a ellos? –todos miraron de nuevo a los que acababan de llegar.

–¡Chicos! ¿Qué están esperando? –Myu gritó y agitó los brazos–. ¡Los dejamos listos para ustedes! ¡Cumplan con su misión de una buena vez!

Afrodita supo que aquellas personas cubiertas con capas con capucha (y de aspecto harapiento) que parecían haber salido de la nada debieron ocultar su presencia mientras los Espectros los distraían.

Pero ahora no solo los veía, sino que además podía sentirlos y eran algo familiar, aunque su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

Los demás cerraron filas cerca de él.

–Cruzaron Aries sin que lo notara –siseó Mu, evidentemente agraviado–. ¿Cómo es posible?

–Los túneles –dijo Aldebarán–. Tienen que haber usado los caminos secretos, igual que estos dos.

Myu se llevó la mano al corazón con un gesto dramático.

–¡Ay, nos han descubierto!

–Caminos _secretos_ –enfatizó Milo, con enojo–. ¿Cómo es que saben sobre los caminos secretos?

–Muy fácil. Gracias a unos cuantos traidores entre ustedes –fue la respuesta de un Myu demasiado sonriente para el gusto de Afrodita.

Los dos embozados que iban al frente se detuvieron para descubrir sus caras.

Imposible.

–No puede ser –murmuró Afrodita, y escuchó que Aldebarán repetía sus palabras como un eco.

Eran Shura y Máscara Mortal.

¿Quiénes podían ser los otros? Quería y no quería saberlo.

–Hola, florecilla –MM saludó con la sonrisa burlona de siempre y con un apodo que no había empleado ni tres veces en todo lo que tenían de conocerse, porque Afrodita dejó muy claro (con los puños) desde la primera ocasión que no le gustaba ser llamado así.

No supo cómo responder y se quedó ahí, contemplando a sus dos amigos, a los que quería como a hermanos, frente a él y luciendo lo que parecía ser alguna clase de burla a sus armaduras doradas.

Quería pensar que era un milagro, pero el poder sombrío que emanaba de aquellas armaduras no permitía mantener esa ilusión.

–Hazte a un lado, pequeña rosa –dijo Shura–. Hemos venido por la cabeza de Atenea.

¿Shura llamándolo por uno de esos apodos ridículos? Afrodita frunció el ceño. MM arriesgaba la vida ocasionalmente con alguna burla estúpida, pero Shura, jamás.

Milo, Mu y Aldebarán debían haber llegado a la misma conclusión, porque empezaron a elevar su cosmos, Shun los imitó un segundo después.

–Sobre nuestros cadáveres –advirtió Milo.

MM giró los ojos.

–¿Te das cuenta de que decir algo así solo sirve para que el enemigo responda "eso puede arreglarse"?

–¿Entonces, es en serio? ¿Vienen como enemigos? –preguntó Afrodita–. Chicos, eso no… ¡Eso no es posible! –de pronto, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba empezando a llorar–. ¡Mis amigos! ¡Mis hermanos! ¡Ustedes no harían algo así!

–Afrodita, estamos hablando de dos traidores que no tuvieron empacho en tratar de asesinar a la diosa cuando estaba recién nacida –siseó Milo.

–¡Idiota! –ese fue MM–. No generalices, que cuando empecé a querer verla muerta, ya estaba bastante grande la mocosa. Trece años tiene, ¿no?

Shura gruñó, pero no dijo nada, solo enarcó las cejas, pero a Afrodita le quedó claro que le interesaba saber por qué Milo no lo estaba contando a él entre los traidores. A decir verdad, a él también le resultaba extraño.

–Así que, háganse a un lado, mocosos, que tenemos prisa –continuó MM–. ¡Se quitan o los quito!

Esa fue toda la advertencia que hubo, porque se lanzó contra ellos y le dio a Afrodita un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo.

–¡Deja de alegar y síguenos el juego! –le susurró al oído antes de darle un empujón.

Las lágrimas de Afrodita cesaron de inmediato. Ahí había un plan de alguna clase y el equipo perfecto que conformaban MM, Shura y él no necesitaba gran cosa para coordinarse.

–¡Sea, entonces!

Las rosas piraña brotaron de inmediato con más vigor y abundancia. De no haber estado los otros ahí, también habría aumentado la cantidad de rosas demonio, pero las rosas negras tendrían que bastar.

¡Cómo había echado de menos la sonrisa torcida de MM y la silenciosa aprobación de Shura, que solo ellos podían discernir en aquella cara seria!

El combate que siguió tenía poco o nada de simulado, pero no importaba, era inmensa la alegría de estar de nuevo con ellos dos.

–¡Deja de sonreír, idiota! –le dijo MM en la siguiente ocasión que lo tuvo cerca–. ¡Van a creer que te estás divirtiendo!

Afrodita lo apartó de un empujón.

–¿Por qué te contienes, entonces? –reclamó.

–¡Basta! –eran varias voces las que habían gritado al mismo tiempo.

MM se detuvo, pero no apartaba la mirada de Afrodita, con un gesto hosco que parecía una advertencia de que las cosas estaban realmente mal.

Afrodita miró más allá de sus dos amigos y vio que otro de los encapuchados se descubría el rostro, para luego ser imitado por los restantes. Contuvo el aliento, espantado.

El Maestro Shion. El _difunto_ Maestro Shion y los no menos difuntos Aioros de Sagitario, Camus de Acuario y… y… Albiore de Cefeo.

–¡Escuchen, ustedes, Espectros nuevos al servicio del Emperador! –gritó Myu–. ¡Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en juegos y bromas! ¡Que dos de ustedes escolten a la vasija de nuestro Señor hasta el Inframundo y que el resto cumpla con la misión que se les encomendó!

–Maestro… –susurró Mu.

Afrodita tragó saliva. No era momento para permitirle ni a Mu ni a Shun la oportunidad de desmoronarse por la presencia de sus respectivos Maestros. Tomó aire y le gritó a Mu, con el tono más rudo que pudo y con la esperanza de que Shun se diera cuenta de que sus palabras también iban dirigidas a él.

–¡Nada de "Maestro"! ¡Tus obligaciones hacia tu Maestro terminaron cuando cayó muerto! ¡Y aunque no fuera así, tu prioridad es Atenea! ¡Concéntrate en proteger a los vivos, que los muertos se cuidan solos!

–"Gracias" por lo que me toca –apuntó MM, sarcástico.

Fue un error haber apartado la vista de los invasores, lo supo en el momento en que la cadena de Albiore se enroscó a su alrededor.

–¡¿Acaso tengo que matarte otra vez, Cefeo?! –chilló, aunque no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza frente a Shun.

La cadena tiró de él y se encontró frente a frente con la persona a la que había asesinado. Los ojos serenos de Albiore contradecían las lágrimas de sangre que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–Lo siento mucho, Afrodita.

¿Y encima se disculpaba con él? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas odiar a Albiore y se enojó todavía más al darse cuenta de que no podía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan noble incluso después de muerto?

No pudo hacer mucho, excepto retorcerse mientras Albiore se lo echaba al hombro y empezaba a correr a toda velocidad para volver por dondequiera que hubiesen ingresado aquellos invasores.

La expresión angustiada de Mu no auguraba nada bueno en caso de que aquello se convirtiera en un auténtico combate.

–¡Caballeros de Atenea! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas–. ¡Al palacio, por el camino corto! ¡Defiendan a la diosa!

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

La risita (nada) disimulada de MM (que seguía a Albiore) le dio a entender que él tampoco.

En fin, por lo menos los Espectros ignoraban que se había secuestrado a alguien que no sería de utilidad para el Inframundo.


	9. Cuando las mentiras se acumulan

**9\. Cuando las mentiras se acumulan, pero es por una buena causa**

" _Por repetir su nombre  
_ _no te armas de razón.  
_ _¡Aquí cabemos todos  
_ _o no cabe ni Dios!"_

"Esto no es una canción", Víctor Manuel

–¿Qué significa eso?

Afrodita se preguntó por enésima vez en los últimos minutos si no sería mejor usar el cabello corto, ya que su melena le impedía ver quién estaba hablando.

–Pues la mariposa esa que "Morticia Addams" puso al mando nos ordenó volver aquí con él, así cualquier reclamación es con ella –esa era la voz de MM.

–¿Y quién se supone que es él?

Albiore (¡por fin!) puso a Afrodita en el suelo y lo liberó de su cadena. Lo primero que hizo Afrodita fue echar su cabello hacia atrás y mirar a su alrededor.

El lugar parecía un patio de un castillo y el sujeto con el que estaban reportándose sus dos difuntos compañeros de armas portaba un sapuri de aspecto impresionante.

–Soy Afrodita, Caballero de Oro de Piscis.

–¿Otro más? ¿Para qué queremos otro Caballero de Oro?

–Como no sea para tener el set completo, no tengo la menor idea –MM se encogió de hombros con un gesto displicente–. ¿Quiere que regresemos por algún otro? Tal vez Aldebarán… No, mejor no, pesa mucho. ¿Qué dices si traemos a Mu, Cefeo? Creo que es más liviano que Afrodita.

–¿Me estás llamando "gordo"?

El Espectro interrumpió la discusión al sujetarlos a ambos por el cuello.

Afrodita sintió que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Habría admirado la fuerza del Espectro que podía levantar con cada mano a un hombre adulto y el nada despreciable peso de una armadura sagrada acompañando a cada cual, pero la mano del Espectro apretaba su garganta casi al punto de la asfixia.

La medalla de Shun escogió ese momento para tintinear contra el pectoral de Piscis.

El Espectro los soltó como si ambos quemaran. A Afrodita (por esa vez) no le importó caer sentado en el suelo, respirar era mucho más importante.

Eso sí, ver al Espectro arrodillarse frente a él resultó alucinante.

–Su Majestad, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Estrella Celeste de la Fiereza, está a sus órdenes.

–Oh, guau –luego de tener la garganta casi aplastada, la voz de MM había perdido mucho de su sarcasmo habitual, pero seguía quedando suficiente como para sacarle una sonrisa a Afrodita–. De verdad que no puedo dejarte solo. ¡Me muero por unos pocos meses y a ti no se te ocurre nada mejor que divinizarte sin mi permiso!

A Radamanthys no debió hacerle gracia el comentario, porque en un parpadeo estaba de pie y otra vez tenía a MM sujeto por la garganta.

–¡Miserable! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle con tanta familiaridad al Emperador?

Albiore trató de intervenir y se encontró de inmediato en la misma situación. En dos zancadas, Radamanthys se acercó a un pozo que ocupaba el centro del patio empedrado.

–Son un verdadero incordio y fue un error por parte de la señorita Pandora el permitir que vivieran de nuevo. ¡Regresen ahora mismo al lugar que les corresponde!

Afrodita supo que iba a soltarlos un instante antes de que lo hiciera. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y se lanzó al suelo junto al borde del pozo. Cuando Radamanthys los dejó ir, alcanzó apenas a sujetarlos. Pesaban demasiado y fue pequeño milagro el no descoyuntarse ambos brazos en ese momento.

–¡No! –gimió–. ¡No, no! –se le estaban resbalando, no iba a poder ponerlos a salvo–. ¡Albiore! ¡Lo siento!

–¿Qué?

–¡Te ataqué a traición en Andrómeda! ¡Quiero que sepas que lo lamento! ¡Y quiero que estés orgulloso de Shun! ¡Educaste a un Caballero leal, un hombre bueno!

–¿Te despides de Cefeo antes que de mí? –protestó MM.

Afrodita rio entre lágrimas.

–¡De ti no me despido, Máscara! ¡Estoy enojado contigo por morirte como un idiota y dejarme solo!

–Culpa tuya por no morirte también y acompañarnos a Shura y a mí.

–No tienes por qué pedirme perdón –dijo Albiore–. Sé que seguías órdenes.

Con un gruñido que sonaba a exasperación, Radamanthys se inclinó junto a Afrodita e izó primero a Albiore sin dificultad y luego a MM (todavía más fácilmente).

Afrodita se quedó quieto unos segundos, tratando de sentir algo que no fuera dolor desde los hombros hasta la punta de los dedos y luego se levantó (más despacio y con menos elegancia de lo que le hubiera gustado).

–Mi Señor, estos dos cadáveres reanimados no merecen su preocupación.

–Eso lo decido yo.

–Demonios, Afrodita, ¿es en serio? –MM empezaba a sonar preocupado, cosa rara en él.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?

Radamanthys saludó con una reverencia a la joven vestida de negro que acababa de llegar.

–Dime si no parece un clon de Morticia Addams –dijo MM en voz baja.

–Cáncer, por favor –dijo Albiore con tono suplicante.

El pobre tenía que haber pasado ya algún tiempo soportando el sentido del humor del Caballero Dorado.

–El Emperador ha regresado, señorita Pandora –dijo el Espectro.

La muchacha lo miró incrédula, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que Radamanthys estaba señalando a Afrodita.

–¡Este no es mi hermano! –exclamó ella–. ¡Es demasiado viejo!

Afrodita se sintió mucho más ofendido de lo que le parecía razonable y casi no logró evitar responder de mala manera a la muchacha.

¿Y se había referido a Hades como su hermano? ¿Acaso estaba frente a la reencarnación de Hera, Hestia o Démeter?

–Pero, señorita Pandora, él tiene el emblema del Emperador –señaló Radamanthys.

–Es un regalo –aclaró Afrodita.

–¿Qué? –Pandora lo miraba fijamente, sombría–. Eso tampoco es posible, a menos que… a menos que seas la reencarnación de la diosa Perséfone.

De pronto, esa opción parecía mucho peor que la idea de que había robado la joya a su verdadero dueño.

* * *

La armadura dorada de Piscis reposaba en un rincón y parecía no aprobar cosa alguna de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Afrodita tampoco estaba muy contento, pero era consciente de que debía considerarse afortunado, ya que le habían permitido bañarse solo y vestirse sin ayuda.

Escogió una túnica blanca bastante sencilla de entre la ropa que le ofrecieron y estaba terminando de ajustarla cuando Myu entró a la habitación con paso resuelto.

–¿No se acostumbra llamar a la puerta primero? –protestó Afrodita–. Si entras aquí mientras me estoy vistiendo, soy capaz de tirarte lo primero que encuentre –y entre las opciones estaban sus rosas.

Myu pareció sopesar las posibilidades por unos segundos, luego dio media vuelta, salió, golpeó dos veces la puerta y volvió a entrar.

–¿Está mejor así?

–Marginalmente. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Solo quería asegurarme de que Su Alteza estuviera cómoda.

–Parece que no te has dado cuenta, pero soy hombre.

–Pues sí me doy cuenta, pero la señorita Pandora dijo que usted no puede ser el Emperador y que resulta más probable que sea la reina Perséfone, así pues… –Myu levantó ambas manos en un gesto de rendición–. Dígame que puede hacer un pobre Espectro con semejante embrollo.

Afrodita meneó la cabeza.

–Supongo que lo mismo que yo: contemplar cómo crece el embrollo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. A todo esto, ¿no te habías quedado en el Santuario?

–Me expulsaron de ahí rápidamente. En todo caso, mi trabajo era vigilar que los revividos cumplieran con su promesa de invadir el Santuario y matar a los dioses, ya invadieron el Santuario, no creo que puedan darse el lujo de echarse atrás.

Algo debió notarse en la expresión de Afrodita, porque de pronto tenía otra vez a Myu demasiado cerca, mirándolo fijamente como si fuera algún tipo de rompecabezas.

–La situación no te complace –declaró el Espectro.

–En realidad, me disgusta bastante. –admitió Afrodita, un poco sorprendido por el súbito cambio del "usted" al "tú".

–Hum… –Myu revoloteó por la habitación, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con un dedo–. ¿Te gustaría ver lo que está pasando en el Santuario de Atenea?

–Quizá. ¿Es eso posible?

–Yo puedo mostrártelo.

–¿Y cuál sería el precio?

–¿Precio? ¡Ninguno! –el Espectro rio como un niño–. Si eres la reina Perséfone, tu sola presencia aquí es motivo de alegría, no importa en qué estilo de vasija hayas reencarnado… ¡Porque la reina Perséfone no ha reencarnado en más de tres mil años!

–¿Tanto…?

–Deseo ver la felicidad de mi Señor Hades cuando se reúna contigo y será un placer ayudar a que puedas presenciar lo que será uno de los más grandes triunfos del Emperador. ¡Veamos lo que pueden mostrarnos las _faeries_ que dejé en el Santuario!

¿Así que las mariposas servían para algo más que para fastidiar con sus revoloteos? Afrodita contempló con interés la forma en que Myu invocó de la nada lo que parecía ser un círculo mágico que apareció en el suelo y en el que se materializaron las imágenes vistas a través de los ojos de las _faeries._

* * *

–No puedo creer que Mu haya huido de esa forma –iba diciendo Shion, que parecía escandalizado.

–A mí me dio la impresión de que los otros se lo llevaron a rastras –señaló Aioros–. De todos modos, ya habíamos cruzado Aries. Lo que sí me sorprende es que Aldebarán fuera con ellos en lugar de quedarse a defender Tauro.

–Pensé que Milo, cuando menos, querría decirme una palabra o dos –dijo Camus.

–Parecía el más interesado en alejarse, no puedes culparlo por ello, la impresión de vernos de nuevo debe ser… algo muy duro para todos los que dejamos atrás al morir.

–¿Estás pensando en Saga? –el tono de Shion era duro, frío–. Ansío ver su reacción y ya estamos a las puertas de Géminis… pero no está ahí. ¿Notan la concentración de poder en la cima de la montaña? Todos los Caballeros se han replegado hacia el palacio y el cosmos de los dioses opaca los de los mortales. Esto no es… ¡esto no es lo que ordena la tradición! Cada Casa debería ser defendida por un Caballero, no quedarse así, vacías, para que los invasores puedan cruzarlas con facilidad!

–Todo indica que quieren que lleguemos hasta el palacio. Seguramente confiarán en superarnos ahí, por lo menos en número –dijo Aioros.

–Sí, es más que evidente. Recuerden, si nos encontramos con más de dos adversarios, es probable que debamos recurrir a la Exclamación de Atenea. ¿Recuerdan lo que les enseñé al respecto?

–Sí, Maestro Shion –respondieron los otros tres a coro.

–Saga tendrá activo el laberinto de Géminis aunque se encuentre lejos –Shion no desaceleró el paso–. ¿Alguno de ustedes lo ha experimentado?

–Solo lo básico, cuando tenía unos doce años, en ese entonces Saga no lograba mantenerlo más de cinco minutos antes de que la ilusión colapsara –dijo Aioros–. ¿Ha mejorado desde entonces?

–No he estado nunca en el laberinto –dijo Camus.

–Tampoco yo –dijo Shura–, pero Máscara y Afrodita, sí. Tengo entendido que permanecieron ahí durante horas cada vez que quedaron atrapados en la ilusión.

–No será muy complicado, de todos modos –aseguró Shion–. Lo que hace es, básicamente, doblar el espacio sobre sí mismo, de manera que todas las direcciones regresan a la entrada. Es fácil contrarrestarlo y…

Shion dejó de hablar. El interior de Géminis no se parecía a la sucesión de pasillos idénticos que debería ser, sino más bien a la casa de los espejos de alguna feria.

–¿Espejos? Muy géminis –comentó Shura.

–No es típico de Saga –replicó Shion–. Sus laberintos adoptan la forma más sencilla y eficiente, así cumplen con su función con un esfuerzo mínimo y se mantienen por más tiempo. Espejos sencillos estarían bien, pero ¿espejos de feria?

–Y no veo dos iguales –añadió Aioros–. Estos marcos cargados de adornos cómicos… Es una ilusión demasiado compleja, debe demandar un esfuerzo enorme. ¿Y, para qué? Se agotará en minutos.

–Lo más importante: es gracioso –apuntó Shura, que contemplaba un espejo en el que su reflejo parecía tener el cuello de un metro de largo–. ¿Cuándo en la vida ha tenido Saga sentido del humor?

–Atenea es la diosa de la Estrategia –señaló Camus–, puede que todo esto sea obra suya.

–La diosa que convirtió a Aracné en araña por ridiculizar a Zeus no creo que tenga mucho sentido del humor tampoco –respondió Shura.

–En todo caso, sí es una estrategia eficiente: ya nos hizo perder tiempo discutiendo –interrumpió Shion–. Este laberinto lo controla el hombre que me asesinó y no voy a darle el gusto de perderme aquí. Sigamos adelante.

–Por supuesto –dijo Shura. Hizo una pausa y luego añadió–. ¿Cómo?

El nivel de sarcasmo que empleó hacía pensar que estaba reemplazando a Máscara Mortal en el equipo.

–¿De qué lado estás? –preguntó Camus, irritado.

–Del lado que corresponde, y se trata de una pregunta válida: ¿cómo salimos rápidamente de aquí?

–No está cerca… –Shion cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor–. No, no lo está. Notaría su presencia, nunca tuvo necesidad de esconderse y no sabría disimular su cosmos en forma tan perfecta como para que yo no pudiera descubrirlo. Sin la menor duda, tiene que estar en el palacio. Si el cosmos de los dioses no opacara el suyo, podría atacarlo desde aquí y romper su concentración, eso acabaría con el laberinto.

–No podemos ubicarlo con exactitud, pero sí sabemos dónde está el palacio –dijo Shura–. Si atacamos todos juntos, será poco lo que quede en pie.

–¡Hay otras personas en el palacio! –exclamó Aioros.

Shura le sostuvo la mirada.

–Es la acción más rápida y directa. Si nos detenemos a considerar los daños colaterales, no avanzaremos nada.

–¿Eso es lo que te enseñó Saga?

–Basta –Camus se interpuso entre ellos–. Discutir no nos sacará del laberinto y Shura tiene razón: nos quedan pocas horas y si esa es la manera más rápida de neutralizar esto…

–¡Camus! ¡No puede ser que estés de acuerdo con algo así!

–Lo que sienta al respecto no importa. Si es lo que debe hacerse…

–¡Silencio! –Interrumpió Shion–. Algo sucede.

El laberinto estaba desvaneciéndose, los espejos desaparecían uno a uno.

–Esto debe conducir a alguna trampa. No creo que solamente se haya aburrido –dijo Camus.

–Y no creo que sea por cansancio, no desaparecerían haciendo piruetas –añadió Shura.

–Esto no es propio de Saga –insistió Shion, pero apresuró el paso para abandonar Géminis con la mayor rapidez posible.

No encontraron resistencia en ninguna de las otras Casas y no perdieron tiempo en hacer comentarios al respecto.

Shion, que iba al frente, se detuvo al llegar frente a la estatua de Atenea Parthenos.

Los dos dioses estaban ahí y entre ellos y los invasores había una cantidad inesperada de guerreros sagrados con Saga al frente de todos ellos, acompañado por el Caballero de Escorpión y un General Marino cuyo rostro quedaba oculto por la sombra que proyectaba su yelmo.

–Creo que es evidente que no van a pasar de aquí –dijo Saga.

Shion suspiró.

–Veo que sigues empeñado en hacer las cosas a tu manera, pero nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir. Apártate y quizá puedas salir de esto con vida.

–No quisiera sonar como un villano estereotípico, pero los superamos en número. Ampliamente. Lo más sensato sería renunciar a su misión.

–Saga… –Aioros se adelantó hasta quedar frente al Caballero de Géminis– por favor, hazte a un lado.

Saga palideció, pero no se movió, quizá porque el General Marino que estaba junto a él lo sujetó por un brazo.

–¡No hay tiempo! –exclamó Shion–. ¡Aioros, Shura, Camus! ¡Como les enseñé!

Aioros en el centro, Shura a su izquierda y Camus a su derecha, los tres adoptaron las posiciones para ejecutar la Exclamación de Atenea.

–Háganse a un lado –insistió Shion, con un tono que empezaba a sonar desesperado–. ¡No tienen posibilidad de detener una Exclamación de Atenea!

En silencio, Saga, el General Marino y Milo se colocaron frente a ellos, con Milo en el centro y los otros dos a los costados, y adoptaron también la formación para la técnica prohibida.

–¿Pero qué…? –Shion los miraba incrédulo– ¡¿No solo te atreviste a hacerte con el Satán Imperial sino que además has enseñado a otros la Exclamación de Atenea?!

–Me sorprende que se sorprenda, Maestro –replicó el General Marino con voz risueña–. ¿De qué le serviría saber la técnica sin dos secuaces para completar los vértices del triángulo? ¡Eso no sería práctico!

–Esa voz… ¡¿Kanon?!

–No me diga que esperaba ver a Saga, pero a mí no… ¡Oh, espere! ¡Cierto! Toda la vida lo correcto era "no te dejes ver por nadie, Kanon". Por supuesto que no esperaba verme. Siento decepcionarlo… No, bueno, la verdad es que no lo siento.

–Deja de parlotear, Kanon –siseó Saga–. Esto es serio.

–Aguafiestas.

–¿Están… colaborando?

Para sorpresa de todos, Shion tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonreía al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa auténtica.

–Todavía estás a tiempo de evitar un gran error –Dohko se acercó hasta donde lo permitía la prudencia–. Renuncia a la misión, Shion, viejo amigo. No hay nada que no podamos resolver si Atenea está de nuestra parte.

–No… –Shion negó con la cabeza– esta es la única manera… Niños, ahora.

Una luz blanca, cegadora, borró todo de la vista cuando chocaron las dos Exclamaciones de Atenea.


End file.
